The Living Game
by Emo-Ki
Summary: Eighteen students. One battle arena. Only two can win. Welcome to the Battle.
1. Welcome To The Battle

"Eighteen students from South Park High will be chosen to compete in the Battles!" An overly cheery guest speaker tells the teenagers. The gathered assembly is obviously uncomfortable with the news thus far. Kenny McCormick feels a flash of fear go through him at the words and looks around to see how his friends are taking it. Fairly well, but there is more than one nervous person whispering to their neighbor. "There are hundreds of names in this glass bowl, eighteen of them will be called."

The man indicates with a creepy smile to the large glass bowl beside him filled with slips of folded paper. "You will be paired into groups of two. If you lose your partner, you lose the game." How can someone call battles a game? Battles mean death and if there is anything Kenny has learned over the years its that death is no game. "Lets begin!"

The blonde's glacier blue eyes seek out another blonde and finds him sitting beside Cartman. Please...Don't let Butters be called. Please, please, please. Kenny closes his eyes and sends up prayer after prayer to anyone; don't let Butters name be called.

* * *

"The first name is..." The man reaches into the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. "Bebe Stevens!" Murmurs go throughout the group and Bebe turns pale. She isn't really one for fighting so she had better get a good partner. She hopes to God she gets a good partner.

"Token Black is the second name!" The man calls out. Even though her name has been called the assembly goes by slowly. It takes her a few more names before she realizes he is doing this on purpose. "Rebecca Red!" At least she isn't alone, Bebe thinks to herself.

Red shouldn't be much of a problem, but Token is ripped. He is tall, strong, muscular. Bebe will have to think of a strategy to leave the stronger ones weak.

* * *

"W-Well golly, E-Eric I don't like this at all." Eric Cartman sighs impatiently as the little blonde beside him whispers. Mark Cotswolds and Craig Tucker have been called next. His eyes narrow at Craig's name. The noirette is the only one so far who can take Eric in a fight. "Why do y-you th-think they are making us f-fi-fight?"

Eric suspects that this is not solely for the entertainment of the adults, but that they have an ulterior motive. What that motive is, Eric doesn't yet know but he will figure it out within the next few names. "Gregory Yardale!" Brown eyes roll in their skull, finding it stupid that not even the school knows that British faggots real last name. "Kyle Broflovski!"

The Jew? Hmm...Eric needs to think about this in peace and Butters is here chattering away in his ears. But he needs to stay to hear the rest of the names more than find a good place to think. "Christophe Simons!" Another fake last name of course.

* * *

"Kenny McCormick!" Oh god they called Kenny! Butters nervously rubs his fingers together as he looks back up to where the blonde is sitting beside Stan and Kyle. Both Kyle and Kenny are pale, Kyle more so than usual. Kenny's glacier blue eyes seek him out and when they lock eyes he gives the smaller blonde a smile.

Then the eyes flick down briefly. A few seconds later Butters phone vibrates. He flips it open and reads the txt that brings tears to his eyes. _iDon't worry, Buttercup. I'll be fine./i _Some deep instinct tells Butters that its true but still, he worries. Butters looks back up at Kenny and manages to smile through his tears.

"Leopold Stotch!" Butters watches Kenny's smile go cold then slowly fade. If there was any blood in his face before there is definitely none now. While it flatters Butters that Kenny cares, the little blonde doesn't really understand why.

"Clyde Donovan!" Tweek lets out a scream at the sound of his third friend's name being called. He's going to be friendless by the time this is over! The jittery blonde is about to scream again when he feels an arm around his shoulder and a thumb gently caressing his upper arm. Golden orbs look up at Craig. How can Tweek be so selfish when he is the only one who doesn't have to go?

"Rebecca Cotswolds!" Craig isn't looking back at Tweek, something that worries the smaller blonde. What if Craig dies? Who will take care of him? How will Tweek live without his best friend? "Tweek Tweak!"

* * *

Craig stiffens. He pulls Tweek into his lap and holds him tight. "Craig?" Tweek whispers. His voice sounds scared, so pathetically scared. Craig doesn't answer.

The lump in his throat prevents him from speaking. "Craig?" Tweek sounds desperate now. Wetness against his skin as Tweek rests his forehead there in the crook of his neck. "Craig, I don't want to die." Craig tightens his hold on Tweek to the point where it must be uncomfortable for the blonde. He nods, a mute promise to keep the twitchy blonde alive.

* * *

"Kyle its going to be alright." Stan whispers in the redheads ear. When Kyle's name had been called the redhead lost all the color in his face. The next name is Phillip Pirrup. "See? You're up against a pussy like Pip."

Kyle just shakes his head. "You know I can't kill anyone." Stan doesn't answer. He wants to believe in his best friend but he knows that Kyle is no killer. The only time he's killed someone is Kenny and that's when their best friend was a zombie trying to eat them. It occurs to Stan that Kyle can kill if he has to.

He's just about to point this out when the announcer calls out, "Stanley Marsh!" Stan swallows thickly. Green and blue eyes lock and a mirrored fear is reflected in them. They don't want to kill each other but as far as they know there can only be one winner in battle. Maybe they will be partnered together?

* * *

Wendy whispers to an alarmed Bebe, trying to soothe her friend. In truth Bebe is probably not going to make it. She might be fierce in bed but she has nothing against the rest of them. "Wendy Testaburger!" Bebe wails loudly. Wendy has no expression.

She is confident in her ability to come out on top. If she has to kill everyone except her partner then so be it. And if she has to kill her partner...Well that's battle for you. Wendy is sure that the producers will do something to spice it up. This is South Park after all and odd things tend to happen to people who associate with it.

* * *

"Rebecca Cotswold!" Rebecca smiles coldly. The battle sounded interesting and with her brother in it she definitely wanted to go. Now she has her chance. Being the intellect that she is, Rebecca is sure that she will win. Another name is called, Bridon Guermo.

The announcer smiles wider than before. Rebecca wonders how many different kinds of drugs they give him. "Last but not least, Eric Cartman!" Eighteen students competing in a battle against each other. "Contestants, please make your way to the cafeteria for further instructions!" Then the man walks off stage and Principal Victoria tells the other students to get back to class.

* * *

Gregory walks beside Christophe, arm in arm with his comrade. "What do you think of this, Mole?" he asks in his ever-polite British voice. He is curious as to whats gong on inside his friend's head. Unfortunately even to him what goes on in Christophe's mind is a mystery. They follow the others into the cafeteria.

Christophe digs in his one of his many pockets with his free hand and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. "What does eet mazzer what I zink? We 'ave zo do zis either way." Gregory gives a sigh but doesn't press the issue. "And do nut call me zat name." The blonde British teenager smiles but doesn't answer.

They file into the cafeteria, standing near the back. "We can always go underground." Gregory suggests, knowing that Christophe would rather die than back down from a challenge. Sure enough the Frenchman glares at him. If looks could kill a lot more people would be dead. Himself included.

* * *

His parents are going to kill him. Mark is the one who insisted on himself and his sister trying out school with the other children and now its coming back to – as they say – bite him in the ass. Now not only him, but also his little sister are going to be forced to compete in these brutal battles. Hopefully they will be partnered together so that he can protect her. Not that he knows a lot about fighting but they are both intellectuals and are capable of out-smarting these other students. His brown eyes search for his sister and he sees her standing a few paces away alone and with the most unusual smile on her face.

The overly excited man who came here now stands in the middle of the cafeteria. Behind him is a table with a red table cloth and a single white paper on it. As the eighteen of them settle down he begins to speak. "Alright contestants, congratulations for being chosen." Judging by their faces Mark can see that none of them think they are lucky for being chosen. "Now we told you that you would be put into pairs."

Hopeful looks are exchanged. Mark tries to catch his sisters eye but Rebecca is staring straight ahead. "We have been watching every student for a week to determine who you will best be paired with. This list," he reaches behind him and holds up the sheet of paper. "has who you are paired with. Remember that you cannot change partners."

* * *

"Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak; Stanley Marsh and Kyle Broflovski." Kyle breathes a sigh of relief. He doesn't have to kill his Super Best Friend. Thank god. He and Stan exchange happy smiles and Stan hugs him. But wait, who is Kenny going to end up with?

"Token Black and Clyde Donovan; Wendy Testaburger and Bebe Stevens." Both of those are predictable pairings and it takes Kyle all of two seconds to realize that the pairings are based off who they hang out with. "Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick; Rebecca Red and Bridon Guermo." But Kyle stopped listening at Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick. The two will be a dangerous pair, but at least they have each other. His green eyes search the cafeteria until he finds Christophe.

Who will he be paired with? Probably the British blonde on his arm. The brunette looks over the same time Kyle does and the redhead's cheeks turn pink. He just got caught staring again. Christophe merely smiles. His smile vanishes when Gregory leans over and whispers something in his ear.

* * *

Bridon frowns at Red, who is smiling at him. She's glad to be paired with him just because she likes him. He has no idea if she's good at fighting. All he knows is that he sucks at it. His talents are dancing and basketball. "Gregory Yardale and Christophe Simons; Leopold Stotch and Phillip Pirrup."

There are so many people here who can easily kill him. Gregory, Christophe, Craig, Token, Cartman, Kenny, Stan, Wendy. The rest he is fairly sure are about as strong as he is. However, some of those weaklings are paired with strong people. The worst pairings are probably The British and Frenchman and Cartman and Kenny.

* * *

Pip is all too aware of the depressed expression on Butters face. He feels terribly sorry that Butters is paired with a weakling like him. The young Brit knows that he is going to die. Kenny whispers urgently to Butters, probably some reassurance to the blonde. Pip wishes that he has someone to reassure him. At that moment he makes a vow that he will find someone to love before someone in these games kills him.

* * *

Red makes her way over to Bridon and smiles. He doesn't look very happy but then none of them do. They have all turned into enemies because of this game. "You will be shipped to the arena tomorrow morning!" Tomorrow morning. They get one night at home.

"Be sure to get plenty of rest!" Bridon glances up at Red then looks away bitterly. "One more thing! If you kill anyone before the battle they will just be replaced!" This is said in a singsong voice. Then the creepy man leaves them to their own devices.

* * *

Predictably Clyde is crying. Not for himself, but for Craig and Tweek. He hates that they have to die. Its them or him and Token, and Clyde does not want to die. Hopefully someone other than himself or Token will kill them. But God what if no one else kills them?

Clyde isn't sure if he has it in him. Maybe Craig, but Tweek? No way. The twitchy little blonde has grown on him over the years and Clyde will admit he has a boner for the teen. Token just pats him on the back, shaking his head. "Come on dude, we gotta go."

* * *

The brunette nods. He gets up and follows Token out of the cafeteria. Token is going to fuck his boyfriend through the goddamn mattress. A fucking fight. How stupid is this? He wonders what would happen if they all just refuse to do it.

Probably something bad. Maybe he can get his father to pay for him and Clyde to be kept out of it. At least then they won't be up against their friends. Its a feeble hope that Token's parents will be able to pay for both of them. If they can't buy both of them free then Token will remain in the battle, if only to protect Clyde. It would be awful if Clyde got stuck with someone who can't take care of themselves.

* * *

Christophe puts out his cigarette with the heel of his boot. This is God's fault. Its punishment for Christophe's existence. What a cocksucker. His temper isn't helped by Gregory insisting on so much physical contact. The British fag likes to think he's in charge and leading around the Frenchman makes him feel in control.

"Its such a shame to have to kill them all." Gregory comments with a smile. He rests his head against Christophe's shoulder and the brunette resists the urge to shove him off. If he doesn't do what Gregory wants, the Frenchman is afraid that he will kill himself. Gregory lives off the high of being powerful, even if that power is an illusion. With Christophe, that power is an illusion.

They leave the school with the other partners. Christophe's eyes find Kyle. "We will 'ave zo figure out a plan." Gregory follows his eyes and frowns but doesn't comment. Christophe glares hard at Gregory. "No one eez going zo keell Kyle."


	2. First Blood

Kenny dreams that he's falling. He jolts awake. Only to find that he is, indeed, falling. Kenny flips in the air and spins several times. He sucks in a terrified breath and tries to get his bearings. The ground is rushing up at him.

Something is on his back. A parachute? Kenny pulls on the string and suddenly he's jerked upwards with a painful whoosh. His fall becomes a float as he gently lights down. What the fuck is going on? All he remembers is going home and falling asleep...

Screaming alerts him to the others falling. He watches as they yell instructions to the other fallers to open their parachutes. Kenny looks below him at where they are going to land. An island. They are dropping onto a fucking island. So many ways to die.

Kenny sighs and looks around for Butters. The blonde is nowhere in sight. He glances above him but the parachute blocks his view. "Kenny!" Kenny turns his head in the direction of the voice and sees Cartman calling to him. The fatass is falling faster than the rest of them in spite of the parachute.

"Hey Cartman. Hows it going?" Kenny asks lightly. He flashes his partner a cheerful smile. Cartman glares up at him and pulls a Craig, flipping the blonde off. The brunette points to an area of beach and Kenny nods, understanding that he is supposed to land there.

* * *

Bebe's feet touch the sandy beach before anyone else's. She shrugs off the parachute and looks up for her partner. Wendy is just a purple dot in the sky, but is quickly coming down. Her partner located, Bebe looks around the beach. The beach extends in both directions for as far as she can see. A few yards away is a dense jungle so thick she can't see anything.

It gives her the creeps. "Bebe move!" Bebe looks up to see Wendy closer and about to land right where she's standing. The blonde haired girl scrambles out of the way. Wendy lands, drops to her knees, and takes off the parachute. Except instead of leaving it like the blonde haired girl did, the noirette begins to stuff it back into the backpack.

Bebe watches her curiously. Wendy is smart so there is obviously a purpose to what she's doing. Bebe quickly begins to mimic her friend's actions. Still she feels the need to ask, "What are you doing?" Someone else touches down with a pained grunt.

Wendy looks up briefly then back down at her work. She's nearly finished. "We don't know what the weather is like, we might need these later." That makes sense to Bebe. By the time they have finished two others have landed. Bebe looks up to see Cartman, Token, and Pip on the beach.

Pip looks terrified out of his mind while Cartman and Token mutely stare each other down. Cartman has his back to them but Bebe gets the feeling that all three boys know they are there. Wendy taps Bebe's shoulder and gestures for her to head into the jungle. Bebe zips up the lumpy backpack and follows her friend. They disappear into the dense jungle and run as fast as they can. "We need to find water!"

* * *

Eric glances behind him in time to see Wendy disappear into the forest. On the inside he feels some relief but his exterior shows nothing. He turns back to Token, who has backed up a few paces and is looking between him and the sky. Neither of them really bother with Pip, who is favoring one leg. Eric heard the crunch when the little British pussy landed and knows that his ankle is fucked up. Easy prey. As soon as Kenny lands, Eric drags him away from the others.

The blonde protests and stumbles as he's pulled through the sand. "Cartman you asshole what the fuck are you doing?" Kenny growls as he tries to regain his footing only to scrape his knee against a shell. Eric glances back to see almost all of the others land. Kenny glances back too, no doubt searching for his precious little homo. Kenny falls again, this time cutting his shin on another shell.

Eric lets out an impatient sigh and pauses to let Kenny get his feet. Both of them still have their parachutes on so he starts to roll them back up into their packs. "We can't get killed, dumbass. If we stick around any longer there will be a goddamn bloodbath with us caught in the middle." The words bloodbath have Kenny paling and glancing back, nearly making Eric drop his parachute. When he found out he was paired with Kenny, Eric didn't think it would be too bad; now he's having second thoughts.

When they hear a scream they both pause, but only briefly. The blood drains from Kenny's face. Eric takes a deep breath. "That was Butters." He says needlessly. Eric nods and peers into the jungle behind them even though he knows it came from much farther away.

"Someone probably got him." Eric comments emotionlessly. Kenny shakes his head as they continue walking away. Eric knows that Kenny wants to go search for the blonde to make sure he isn't dead but that would be suicide; besides, Eric would have to kill both pussy blondes. "There are probably boars and poisonous snakes on this island. But I think they would stay in the cooler jungle rather than the hot beach."

Ever since he was pushed out of the plane Eric has felt the heat. Its the intense humid tropical heat that none of them are used to, being from Colorado. "Shouldn't we try to find fresh water?" Kenny asks, sticking his tongue out like a dog would. After a few seconds the blonde retracts his pink tongue. Eric nods.

"The fresh water will be running down to the ocean so if we keep walking this way instead of going into the jungle to look for it we should find it faster." Eric glances at him. "Do you have any weapons?" Kenny shakes his head no. He lets out a sigh. "They took my backpack to put the fucking parachute on."

Kenny raises an eyebrow. "Better the parachute than the weapons right?" Another sigh because Kenny is too stupid to understand how important the weapons are. "We're both pretty creative and we have a whole jungle, we can make our own damn weapons." Eric has already thought of that and nods mutely. The ocean is teasing him with its rolling waves and cool depths.

"I had guns." Eric explains. He sees Kenny suddenly understand why the parachute sucks. "I could have shot them all out of the fucking sky like pigeons." Wistfulness in his voice. Kenny opens his mouth to comment but something hard hits him on the shoulder.

"Ow." Kenny looks around but they are the only two in the area. Eric frowns and looks towards the jungle. Another thing hits Kenny, this time in the other shoulder. He leans over to look at it. "Coconuts?"

This time Eric saw it flying towards his blonde partner. "They are in the fucking trees." Eric turns to face the jungle and stands with his hands on his hips. "Hey you fucking pussies come out here and fight like you have balls." A whisper, a giggle, then Eric is hit in the face with first one then another coconut. Eric growls as he hears Kenny snickering behind him.

"I think they threw their balls at you." Kenny giggles but Cartman just growls. Until he notices two figures coming closer. He ignores the coconuts being thrown at them and grabs Kenny's wrist. They run across the sand - no easy task, mind you – as fast as they can go without falling on their faces. "Who was it?"

When he judges that they are far enough away, Cartman slows to a jog, not bothering to glance behind them or stop. "I dunno who was in the fucking trees but they are about to be slaughtered. The British fag and the French asshole were coming this way." As they round a bend Cartman looks behind them. Damn they are fast. The two figures are standing where they had been seconds ago, in their hands are two long poles which he is willing to bet are spears.

* * *

Butters grabs Pip's hand and drags him into the dark jungle away from everyone else. "We have to hide!" he whispers. Butters is under no delusions that either of them can kill someone else. They might have a chance against a few of their classmates but only if its two-on-one. The best thing to do is to hole up and wait it out and hopefully everyone will kill each other.

Pip limps along behind him, holding Butters hand in a death grip. "This is not looking good." he comments. Butters didn't see what happened to the Brit teen but he knows that his partner is hurt already. "I apologize for getting us killed, Leopold." Butters doesn't want to hear that and opens his mouth to say so when a snuffling noise stops him.

Butters turns to the right. A pig-like animal with tusks is standing there snorting at them. It stares at Butters with beady black eyes. "H-Hello." Butters whispers fearfully. He doesn't know if this is a good or a bad animal but he prays its a non-dangerous one.

Maybe it will just be on its way. "Leopold, that is a boar." Pip says it like that's a bad thing. When it hears Pip's voice the animal charges. Pip scurries away but Butters is caught off guard. Its tusks connect with Butters shin.

He screams. The animal presses forward, deeper, deeper, tearing up the little blonde's leg. Butters falls to the ground. Pain rockets all around his body which becomes hot. By the second charge his adrenaline has kicked in and the pain is lessening. No matter because the boar gores him again in his side.

He's barely aware of Pip telling him to run. Butters lashes out uselessly, the animal's teeth and tusks catching his arms. Its sharp little hooves cut through his shirt and into his soft stomach. There is a snapping sound and Butters hopes to God it isn't one of his bones. "RUN LEOPOLD!" Butters wills himself to his feet and hobbles away as fast as he can.

Oh God his intestines, he can see them. Butters presses a hand to his stomach wound and races blindly through the jungle. A thousand claws catch at him but he presses on until he can't hear the beast snuffling behind him and the claws vanish. Then he collapses onto the damp and leafy ground. Butters doesn't try to muffle his cries of pain, even though he knows it will bring the hunters to him. Good, maybe they will kill him out of pity.

* * *

Tweek blinks his golden eyes open. He sees the ground and lets out a terrified scream and begins to thrash around. "Tweek! Knock it off before I cut you!" The blonde glances over to see Craig perched on a dangerously thin branch, knife in hand, leaning towards Tweek. Tweek lets out another terrified scream, afraid that Craig is going to kill him.

Did they change the rules while he was sleeping? Is it everyone for themselves? "Don't kill me!" Tweek wails. He feels fingertips on his lips and opens his eyes. Craig is looking back at him with calm blue-gray eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to cut you down so be prepared to land. Now shut up before someone hears and comes to kill us." Craig whispers. Tweek nods and watches as Craig cuts the ropes attached to his parachute. They give way one by one and Tweek is suddenly falling.

Tweek lands on his feet and falls forward onto his hands and knees. A second later there is a loud snapping sound and Craig falls with a whoosh onto his back beside Tweek. "Craig! Are you okay?" the blonde crawls over to him and puts two fingers where he thinks the noirette's pulse should be. There is a strong fluttering beneath Craig's skin.

Tweek lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Ow." The noirette sounds so apathetic about his fall that Tweek gives a small smile. Craig sits up and rubs his back. Then he turns his attention to the twitching blonde beside him. "Listen up, Tweekers."

Craig stands up then holds out a hand for Tweek. "We won't survive if we stay close to the others and everyone is pretty hellbent on winning." Tweek takes the offered hand and stands. He looks around nervously but no one is in sight. "So while they fight it out we're going to the other side of the island. We'll build a boat or a raft and sail the fuck out of here."

There are a lot of things that can go wrong with that plan but it beats getting killed by their classmates. He nods quickly. Craig points to the parachute above their heads. "We need to get that down." Tweek doesn't ask why, he trusts that Craig knows what he's doing. Last night the noirette searched online everything he could about survival.

He even made Tweek read some of it just in case they got separated. Tweek watches as Craig climbs back into the tree, confident with his footing and hanging onto strong limbs. Now that he's on the ground, Tweek can see that the best way to get at where he was is the thin branch that Craig climbed out on, even though it was several yards from the ground and Craig did end up falling. Now the noirette climbs past that spot to untangle the parachute from the branches. On the ground alone Tweek feels like easy prey and his mind comes up with all sorts of animals that would wish him harm. Even scarier than the animals are his fellow human beings searching the jungle to spill his blood.

* * *

Craig gathers the parachute, twisting himself around the branches and carefully climbing higher and higher. If it rains it can be used as a shelter and when they get the raft or whatever built it will be used as a sail. He works as quickly as he can without ripping it. Staying in one place too long will end up getting them killed. By the sound of Butters scream, they have already begun killing. Craig can't protect Tweek from all of them at once and because Tweek is weak they might be tempted to come after them first.

Craig will just have to make sure that doesn't happen. He finishes gathering the parachute and climbs down. Tweek is waiting for him, eyes wide as saucers, unharmed. Craig kisses him full on the lips before turning the blonde around and stuffing the parachute in his backpack. "Lets get out of here." He whispers as he takes Tweek's hand and leads him away.

* * *

Stan touches the ground, sees Kyle, and then is whacked in the head with something. He stumbles in the sand and lands on his butt. "Stan!" Looking up the noirette sees a girl with dark reddish-brown hair. She has an insane smile on her face and is getting ready to swing the backpack again. She hits him again with enough force that he's seeing stars.

What a crazy bitch. Stan gets to his feet, nearly falls over again, then swings at her. She ducks and swings the pack at his knees. One leg gives out and he's kneeling in the sand before her. "Kyle get this bitch off of me!" Stan hollers for his best friend.

Nearby there is the sound of scuffling and labored breathing. The sound of a fist connecting with someones nose rings out. "Hang on a sec, Stan." Kyle says through gritted teeth. A low moan and then Rebecca is on her ass in the sand. "And I thought your ex-girlfriend was insane."

Kyle holds out a hand for Stan to take. He does and looks over his best friend. He is going to have a black eye and some bruising on his jaw but other than that Kyle is the picture of health. Rebecca goes to get back up but Kyle kicks her in the face. The Jew scoops up and handful of sand and shoves it in her eye. The girl screams and holds her eye.

Stan gives Kyle a worried look. "If she goes blind she isn't a threat and someone or something else will kill her." Kyle explains. Stan just shakes his head. "We need to find food and water dude." Stan nods his agreement and the two leave Mark and Rebecca hurting on the beach.

* * *

Wendy takes off her jacket and puts it in her pack with the parachute. It barely fits. Although the jungle is cooler than the beach, its still humid and she was sweating up a storm. They have been walking for an hour and a half and still haven't found any sign of water. Bebe was grumbling but now she has fallen silent as she marches behind Wendy. The noir isn't worried about there being no water – they wouldn't have dumped them here on the island if there was no fresh water for them to drink – but she worries they may not find it soon enough.

While she was falling Wendy took the time to look at the island. Its not the biggest island out there, but its got a lagoon and its own mountain range and a waterfall. She has been walking in the direction of the waterfall since they landed but doesn't feel any closer to it. It doesn't help that the jungle is thick and full of leafy plants to push away and roots to trip over. Not to mention she thinks that there are wild pigs here, which she knows are vicious and don't like intruders. There are probably a bunch of poisonous animals and plants here too.

Speaking of which, they had better find something to eat soon too. Water is first on her list, but while they have been walking she's been looking for food sources. As far as she can tell there are no edible plants here. To hunt would be difficult without weapons and she would have to light a fire to cook the meat anyways, which means alerting the others to their position. "Hey Wendy, isn't that a coconut tree?" Having no idea what island they landed on, Wendy assumes it could very well be a coconut tree.

She turns in the direction her curly haired friend is pointing in and sees that at the top of the tree are indeed round things that look like coconuts. "Probably. Go get them." Bebe gives her a 'no' look. Wendy puts her hands on her hips and gives Bebe a cool glare. "You found them, you go get them."

"Unless you don't want to eat." Bebe looks from her to the tree and back again. Its not a short tree and it has no limbs for her to climb. "Climb that one," Wendy points to a nearby tree which looks like it was just made for climbing. "And reach over."

Bebe sighs and heads over to it after shrugging off her pack. At least she isn't wearing heels, Wendy thinks to herself as Bebe pulls herself into the moss-covered tree. As Bebe climbs Wendy hears her complaining and cursing the noirette, but she pays it little mind. Wendy knows she is going to have to do most of the work because her partner is pretty useless, so what she knows Bebe can do Wendy is going to make her do. The blonde reaches the top and leans forward to yank the coconuts free. She drops a few down.

Then looses her balance. Bebe falls from the limb she was perched on. Her shoulder hits a branch on the way down and Wendy hears an audible pop. Then Bebe lands face-first on the ground. Wendy rushes to her side. "Bebe?"

Her partner had better not be dead. Wendy will be so pissed off. If Bebe is dead then she will have to find another partner because they need someone else to win the game. Bebe lets out a groan and Wendy a sigh of relief. Thank god. "Is your arm okay?"

Wendy looks at it closer and sees that it looks a little strange. "Shit. Its dislocated. I don't think I'm strong enough to pop it back into place." If only there was someone who could help them, but everyone else wants to kill them. Goddamn it.

Bebe lifts her dirt-covered face and tries to move her arm. She lets out a cry of pain. "Oh fuck! This is your fault, Wendy!" Wendy glares at her but doesn't bother answering. If it was her she wouldn't have fallen.

A grunt alerts Wendy to another presence. She stands and races for the tree. "Get back in the tree, Bebe!" she orders. Wendy launches herself at it and climbs to the second branch. Below she sees Bebe stand and glare up at her.

Bebe's right arm hangs uselessly at her side. "I am not getting in that fucking tree or any other goddamn tree." Wendy goes to warn her but its too late; the boar has decided to stop standing around. Bebe lets out a scream when its tusks connect with her right knee. Blood splatters as Bebe kicks the boar in the face and then is limping for the tree. Wendy helps her up onto the branch below hers and they watch the boar struggle to get to them.

After a while it gives up and goes to tear apart Bebe's pack. Wendy is glad hers is still on her back. The boar tramples the coconuts, something that Wendy really does not appreciate. Below her Bebe is panting and crying and muttering "Oh fuck my leg. My arm and my leg."

Even after the boar leaves they wait a half an hour before climbing out of the tree. During that time Bebe fell asleep and Wendy had to hold onto her to make sure she didn't fall out of the tree again. When she finally deems it safe to drop back to the ground, Wendy does. She helps Bebe down and sets her at the base of the trunk. Wendy takes whats left of the ruined parachute and tears it up to make a bandage for the blonde girl's wound. "We have to keep moving."

* * *

Rebecca pants and collapses onto the warm beach. She just spent the last fifteen minutes screaming her lungs out as her brother washed the sand out of her eye with salt water. It seems kind of redundant but the sand needed to be flushed out and ocean water is all they had. Her brown eyes glare up at her brother Mark. His nose is broken and still leaking blood. He isn't looking so good and his skin is pale.

By now there is no one on the beach but them so they don't worry about being killed at the moment. "Thab coulb hab gone bebber." Mark comments. Rebecca nods mutely. Her left eye hurts so badly and she can't see out of it. Real life pain, she has only read about it, is not at all pleasant.

* * *

Gregory insisted on making spears. Both of them are heavily armed but Gregory wanted this to be more exciting. Already the small blonde homosexual has screamed his lungs out. The little blonde is probably dead by now, which means his defenseless British partner will quickly follow in his footsteps. He and Christophe ended up following the McCormick teen and the fat teen Cartman. The decision was made when they noticed them pausing at some apparently random part of the jungle for no apparent reason.

Since they have nothing better to do – and going after two of the strongest players first is always a good idea – they followed them. As soon as the bull of a teen Cartman saw them coming he and Kenny raced off. By then Gregory deduced that someone was hiding in the trees throwing something at them. He and Christophe stop in front of the trees where the other two previously were. A coconut comes out of seemingly no where and Gregory ducks before it hits him. "You will have to do better than that, I'm afraid."

Christophe rolls his eyes. Two coconuts come at them but are easily sidestepped. "Just keell zem so we can go." Gregory sighs. Christophe lights up a cigarette and stabs his crudely made spear into the ground. "Ze sooner zis is over with ze sooner I can get on with life."

Gregory frowns. "Mole, you know that we are going to have to kill Kyle if you want his death to be quick and painless." he gestures to the trees where two unknown people are throwing coconuts. "Unless you want him to die from something stupid like this." Christophe doesn't look at him. Gregory sighs; he hates the brunette's obsession with the redhead.

* * *

Mark sits beside his sister on the beach. His nose hurts very badly. He doesn't know what he can do about it either. So much for being an intellectual. Judging by Rebecca's eye, she has gone blind in it. Not that she will tell him.

No, she's too proud and high on her pedestal to speak of any weaknesses. The screaming, however, speaks for itself. Mark hates himself for hurting her further but at least the sand is out of her eye so it won't get any worse. Probably. He lays back just out of reach of the water and closes his eyes even though the sun is still up. Rebecca will want to exact revenge and he doesn't know when he will get another chance to sleep.

* * *

Kyle holds Stan's hand as they sit just inside the jungle and a good ways away from the Cotswolds. He examines his boyfriend's face with a concerned eye. That woman got him good with her parachute pack. "Its going to bruise more and your eye will probably swell shut." He says after a few minutes. Stan nods mutely and gingerly touches his face.

His hand moves to the side of his head where a lump is forming. "You have shitty taste in women." Stan mutters. Kyle can tell that his head is killing him even if it was just fabric inside fabric; it was still heavy and Rebecca is a lot stronger than most people give her credit for. Kyle smiles, knowing that they have already discussed Wendy being in-fucking-sane and not feeling the need to bring it up again. Stan touches Kyle's face where Mark punched him.

"Its no big deal. He throws weak punches." He can read the concern in Stan's sapphire blue eyes and tries not to come to the same conclusion his friend is coming to. If these are weak punches then Kyle must have gotten a lot of them to have such yellow and green bruising. "I'm fine, Stan. Its you I'm worried about."

"I know you broke Mark's nose, but I'm still worried about you. Look at your neck." Stan's fingertips ghost down the side of his face to his neck. Kyle winces. Mark tried to choke him and a ring of fingerprints is the result. "He could have killed you."

They make eye contact. "Its his job to kill me. Everyone out here except you is trying to kill me." Kyle gives a nervous laugh. Stan frowns. "Look, we should stay here until morning since its sunset and this jungle is dark anyways."

The noirette lets out a sigh and nods. "We'll look for food and water tomorrow." Kyle nods his agreement. They lay in a nest of fallen leaves, moss, and twisted vines. Kyle rests his head against Stan's chest and listens to his heart racing. "I love you, dude."

* * *

Red was the one who came up with the idea of climbing a tree to hide out until sunset. Then they could sneak around and kill everyone in their sleep. Since he didn't have a better idea, Bridon agreed. It was only when they saw Cartman and Kenny did they decide to have some fun and throw coconuts at them. It wasn't a very smart idea to taunt them like that but Bridon was kind of hoping if he threw hard enough and accurate enough he could knock them out so they could kill them. No such luck.

Instead, the two fled after seeing another pair walk up. They went from one dangerous group to the most dangerous group. Bridon watches from the treetop as the two argue about killing them and not wasting time. Then the topic gets on Christophe and Kyle. Red motions for them to throw more coconuts which they do. Until they run out.

When the British blonde looks at them he seems to see through the leaves right to Bridon. He hefts his spear and Bridon is about to drop from the tree, when Gregory's gaze turns to Red. The spear goes right through her skull. She drops to the ground with a loud thump. Then Christophe lifts his spear and aims for Bridon. This is it, he thinks, I'm going to die on the first day.

He squeezes his eyes shut and hides his body as best he can behind the thin trunk of the coconut tree. Instead of piercing his skull, the spear hits his side and tears a large chunk of flesh out. Bridon screams bloody murder as fire rips through his torso and down his legs and infects every inch of his body like the plague. He lets go of the trunk and falls, landing on his back. The brunette lays there for a second in absolute agony until adrenaline kicks in and he realizes that they haven't come to kill him yet. When he lifts his head he can barely see them arguing on the beach.

Bridon takes a deep breath. He forces himself to stand up and limp away. He pauses at Red's body. There is so much blood coming from his side. Painfully he kneels down and rips away some of her shirt; its not like she needs it anymore. Pressing that to the wound Bridon quickly hobbles off.

* * *

Although it hurts to take even a single step, Pip forces himself to take a lot of steps until he finds Butters. Climbing the tree did not help to make his sprained ankle feel any better but it saved him from the boar. Butters was not so lucky and Pip is horrified by the mauling he witnessed. He follows the trail Butters made through the thorn bushes and to the other side. When he finally finds the blonde teen Pip throws up in the bushes because the sight of him. Butters intestines are starting to spill out of his side and his body looks like a cat scratching post.

He has wailed himself to near unconsciousness but when Pip kneels beside him his teal eyes flutter open. They are glazed with pain. "Kill me. Please kill me." Butters begs softly in a hoarse voice. Pip shakes his head no and tears leak out from the corners of Butters eyes.

"I am going to help you Leopold." He takes out a miniature sewing kit that he carries around with him at all times. With shaking hands Pip threads a needle and presses it to Butters skin. Pip does a few tight stitches then realizes that he has to tuck the slimy red intestines back in. He does so – quickly- then resumes sewing up Butters side with neat tiny stitches. Hopefully they will hold.

During the process Butters doesn't let out so much as a peep and Pip wonders if he can even feel it. Pip looks around for any sign of the boar but doesn't see any. He hears a scream and shivers because it sounds like a very sexual female version of Butters. Someone else must have been gored by a boar. "Come on Leopold, we must get to someplace safe." As if there is any safe place on the island but Pip tries not to think like that.

Pip looks around but only sees dense dark jungle. He tries to help Butters to stand but the other blonde puts zero effort into it. After a few attempts to get Butters on his feet Pip gives up. If he can't move them to a safe place he will have to make a safe place around them. Pip gets up and goes to the thorn bushes. The boar didn't chase Butters into them, which means that it doesn't like them.

And hopefully neither will anyone else. Pip gets on his hands and knees and reaches under the thorn bushes as best he can to begin to pull the plants up from the ground. He quickly sees that is not going to work and settles for breaking off branches. His hands get extremely cut up but he continues working, breaking off thorny branches and laying them in a wide circle around Butters that will be big enough for both of them to lay down in. After about a half hour there is another single scream, this one male and far away. Pip works for another hour until he is satisfied that nothing and no one will get to them.

* * *

Red didn't worry much when the first two came. She worried a little bit when the next two came. It felt like they would be the death of her. But still, she goaded them on. It was only when she saw Gregory raise the spear that she knew she was going to die right then. And then he let it go.

* * *

Clyde walks beside Token in the direction Wendy and Bebe vanished in. At least Token says it was this direction. Clyde doesn't care. His feet hurt and he just wants to sit down and rest but Token insists that they continue on. Unlike most of them, Clyde was lucky and landed in a tree. When he freed himself, he landed on his back and the air whooshed out of him.

He whined about it to Token for a few hours after the black teen found him but shut up once Token stopped replying. As the sun starts to set Clyde plops himself down on a rock. "I'm not moving." he informs his boyfriend. Token looks around then back at Clyde. He seems to be weighing his options.

While he knows that they can be killed at any second and he heard the screams, Clyde is unwilling to keep moving. They kept moving and look what happened? As far as he knows there are only fifteen of them left. Someone must be wandering around partner-less too. What if they try to steal his? Didn't they have to have their own partner to win anyways?

Surely Token can see that tiring Clyde out won't help them win. Finally Token nods and sits on the spongy ground. The black teen makes a face. "The ground is soaking wet but there isn't any water around." He says more to himself than Clyde. The brunette giggles.

"That's cause your butt is soaking it all up." he teases. Token rolls his eyes. His boyfriend rests his head on Clyde's thigh and lets out a tired sigh. "I don't want to kill anyone." Clyde confides.

* * *

Token glances up at his chubby boyfriend. He knows how Clyde feels but they have to kill if they want to survive. "I know. Lets at least make a vow not to kill Craig and Tweek." Craig and Tweek probably won't kill them either if they have a choice. They are all hoping that someone else will kill their best friends.

* * *

"What ze fuck deed you do zat for? Now ze beetch eez geezzeeng away." Christophe growls at Gregory. The British teen purposefully bumped Christophe so that he missed. The kid screamed like a banshee and fell from the tree. They both heard him scrambling away.

Gregory is staring at him strangely. "Maybe I desire someone other than you." Christophe rolls his eyes. As if Gregory wants someone other than him, he's made that perfectly clear. "Aside from the brown eyes, neat appearance, and lack of scars he kind of looks like you." Christophe's eyes widen a fraction before narrowing again.

Gregory is going to replace him with a little fucking brat? "Whazviare. Lez gez ouz of 'ere" Gregory nods and goes into the jungle to retrieve his spear. He comes back with it, one end dripping with blood and brains, a few minutes later. They continue on their way, following the poor teenager and the fatass.


	3. Pain Beyond Belief

Cartman doesn't let them stop even though the sun is going down. While the days are hot and humid – so much so that Kenny quickly stripped to just his boxers – the nights are cooler and drier. Not much cooler though because all of the heat the sand sucked up seems to be released into the air. And they are on the fucking equator, where it is never cold. "They took a bunch of Colorado kids and stuck them in the goddamn middle of the fucking tropical ocean." Kenny grumbles more to himself than to Cartman.

"Shh!" Cartman stands stalk still. Kenny stops beside him and shuts up. All he hears is the sound of nighttime animals and the ocean waves crashing into the beach. All of a sudden Cartman breaks into a run. Kenny races after him, wondering what the fuck is going on.

It quickly becomes clear to him and he laughs with joy. Kenny rushes into the place where the river meets the ocean. He wades up stream to drink fresh, unsalted, water. Cartman follows him silently but with a satisfied smirk on his face. Once they have drank their fill they sit in the shallows of the river. "We need to find food."

Kenny thinks back to the coconuts and wonders if you eat them or if you drink the milk that comes from them. He looks around then points to a cluster of something. "What about those? I think they're bananas." In the moonlight its hard to tell. Cartman follows his finger to the treetops.

"Go see if they are. If they are edible bring them down here. After we eat we can sleep." Cartman orders. Kenny obeys without argument, knowing that its not worth the fight and that Cartman will probably knock down the entire tree with his bulk anyways. Kenny kicks off his shoes and climbs the tree with ease.

When he reaches the top he finds that they are in fact bananas. With some struggling Kenny picks the whole cluster then makes his way one-handed down the slick tree. He sets them down on the riverbank and breaks one off from the rest. Kenny peels it with a sly smile then slowly sticks it in his mouth. Cartman looks on unimpressed as Kenny deep throats the banana. "Don't mouth fuck your food Kenny."

Kenny nearly gags on the piece of fruit he laughs so hard. They eat in mostly silence, Cartman occasionally chastising Kenny for playing with his food. All in all this hasn't been a bad day. He just wants to know what happened to his Buttercup. He hasn't even had the chance to ask the cute blonde out...or fuck him. When they finish the lay beside the water half concealed in the jungle and sleep.

* * *

Blood soaks through the parachute material until it starts dripping down Bebe's leg again. Wendy stops, tears off more of the parachute, and replaces the bandage. Then they continue. In spite of being in a lot of pain Bebe finds that it takes too much energy to complain. Her partner hasn't stopped since the incident with the fucking pig. Wendy insists on finding water.

They ate what was left of the coconut meat, which wasn't a whole lot to begin with and was even less after the boar trampled it. It satisfied her for a few hours but now her stomach is growling again. "As soon as we get to the waterfall we can stop." Wendy mutters tiredly. It seems more like a mantra than a reassurance to Bebe. Since she got hurt, their pace has gotten slower and slower.

* * *

Beside him Kenny sleeps soundly. Eric tried to sleep but finds that the worry of Christophe and Gregory following them keeps him awake. The two have made no secret of it and he knows that they will be here in a half an hour. Whether or not they kill Eric and Kenny – or try to – is another story. Eric has no doubt that they killed the brats who were throwing coconuts at them. So he can either get half an hour of sleep or prepare for them to arrive.

Eric decides to sleep for now. They are hidden within the brush and he knows that their pursuers need to sleep too. After a quick look around Eric lays back down. There are so many stars here – well there are starts everywhere but here you can actually see them – and they are so bright. His mind wanders to Wendy and he wonders if she's looking at the stars right now too. With a sigh Eric falls asleep.

* * *

Butters has a painful headache. His side and leg are screaming hotly at him, his side louder than his leg. In his mouth his tongue is starting to dry up. He wants to cry but the tears stopped coming a while ago. "Why...Why won't you k-kill me?" Butters asks for the hundredth time.

The little blonde knows that in this state he is even more useless than Pip and the young British teen does not benefit from him being alive. And Butters doesn't want to live. He's in so much pain that he can barely talk and his breathing is shallow. Pip glances over to him. "I don't think I can kill anyone." The young Brit answers honestly.

That's a shitty reason. "Please...It hurts so bad." Butters pleads. But Pip just shakes his head. Butters closes his eyes and is pulled into a deep darkness.

* * *

If Tweek thought that daytime was terrifying he was mistaken. Nighttime on the tropical island is even worse. For one, there are the noises; animals screaming in the darkness, the never-ending sound of the ocean lapping at the shore. For two, Craig tied the parachute strings to a few trees to make a hammock and Tweek is very alarmed that they are going to fall. Again. He pulls the other parachute up to his nose and peers at the thick canopy.

The darkness is another thing he doesn't like. Something could get him and he wouldn't even know it until it is too late. Plus he's hanging in the air, defenseless to attacks from below. Even though he knows that this is safer than the ground or in a tree, Tweek is scared out of his mind. He tries to muffle the soft scared noises that seem to want to come out. Craig holds him sleepily and makes quiet crooning noises.

* * *

"I love you." Craig breathes against Tweek's ear. "I swear I'll protect you as best I can from everything that wishes you harm." Craig's sleepy but sincere promises make Tweek feel a little better. He presses closer to Craig – still somewhat fearful of moving incase they do end up falling – and nuzzles his nose against the crook of the noirette's neck.

"I love you too." Tweek whispers back. Craig can hear the fear in his voice. He can feel the fear pounding against Tweek's chest. The noir wants to take away that fear but he doesn't know how. This isn't just the usual underwear gnomes or crazy serial killer in the neighborhood.

They were sent here to die. Its up to Craig to make sure that neither of them dies. That's why he researched and brought knives and a lighter with him and made sure that both of them ate a full meal before going to bed. Its why he made Tweek open his parachute and raced into the jungle to find his boyfriend when Tweek landed in the trees, then saved that parachute. Why he led them in the opposite direction that the others were taking, why he hung up Tweek's parachute like a hammock and is now trying to comfort his boyfriend so that he doesn't draw unwanted attention.

"You have to go to sleep okay? We're going to get up with the sun and keep walking until we get to the other side of the island. You need to be well rested for that." Tweek nods. Craig waits until he closes his eyes before placing a kiss on his lips and settling back down to sleep. It takes only a few seconds for the noirette to pass out.

* * *

Stan stumbles out onto the beach with Kyle close behind him. They glance over at where they last saw Mark and Rebecca but can't see anything. It makes Stan nervous but he will never tell Kyle that. They quickly walk in the direction that nobody else was going in. Neither of them want to kill their schoolmates – although Rebecca has suddenly topped the list next to Cartman – but they know that they can't run away from their fate. Needless to say, they can sure as hell try.

He grabs Kyle's hand and together they walk beside the jungle. "Its beautiful out." Kyle whispers. "If we weren't here to kill each other, this would be really cool." The redhead shakes his head and his curls bounce. "Adults are sick."

Stan sighs. "I know dude, but what can we do? I don't want to be fucking killed." Kyle nods. "I think everyone here is hoping that someone else will kill everyone. That Rebecca chick seems to be a bit more homicidal than the rest of us."

"Except for Christophe and Gregory. We know that they both kill for a living." Stan shivers and squeezes Kyle's hand. The Jew is not helping him get mentally prepared to kill these people he grew up with. "So whats the plan? Are we just going to wander around and kill people in their sleep?"

Stan shrugs. "I don't really know. I guess we could do that." he mumbles. They walk for a while in silence and Stan notices Kyle's breathing is shallow and slow. "Dude, whats wrong?"

Kyle shakes his head. He breathes in slowly, only taking in a little bit of air then holds it and exhales slowly only to repeat the process. The noir's brow furrows. At Stan's look Kyle sighs. "I think Mark broke a rib." Kyle mumbles so softly Stan almost doesn't hear him.

"What?" Stan walks ahead of his boyfriend to cut him off. "You have a broken rib and you didn't fucking say anything?" He can't believe Kyle didn't tell him – even though there's nothing he can do about it – and feels horrible for not noticing. And somewhat uneasy that Kyle is keeping secrets. "You have a broken rib and you're worried because I got hit in the head with a backpack?"

Kyle looks very uncomfortable. "Well...Yeah. You could have had a concussion." Stan isn't sure if his boyfriend is stupid sweet. "I just didn't want to worry you. Especially since there isn't anything we can do about it."

Stan sighs and shakes his head. "Kyle, you have to tell me these things. I don't want you to push yourself too hard or me to push you too hard because I don't know how injured you are." The redhead nods. Stan leans forward for a quick kiss then stands beside him again. They continue with their walk in silence, the noirette listening to his friend's pained breathing.

* * *

The moon is starting to sink low in the sky by the time the distant roar of the waterfall becomes a loud freight train to Wendy's ears. It took longer than expected – especially since Bebe kept bleeding through her bandages – but they are finally here. She drops to her knees and drinks deeply. Beside her Bebe kneels awkwardly to drink. Her friend lets out a pained groan. Wendy feels bad for the curly haired girl, and even worse because this will not help them in any way.

"We should rest now." Wendy says. "Before everyone else gets up and decides to ambush us in our sleep." Tiredly Bebe nods. Wendy takes out her jacket and the parachute from her pack and wraps herself in both. The noirette leans against a tree and closes her eyes.

Bebe sits beside her, head leaning against her shoulder. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" Bebe asks softly. It sounds like she's crying. Instead of lying – or telling the truth, that yes, Bebe is going to die – Wendy pretends to be asleep. Then she hears a twig snap.

A soft curse follows it and the sound of someone punching someone else. Wendy sits bolt upright. Bebe is startled by the movement and hits her head on the tree trunk. Wendy's violet eyes search the dark jungle for any signs of movement but she doesn't see anything. After a while she leans against the tree again, but she doesn't sleep. Bebe leans against her shoulder once more and is out in a few minutes.

* * *

Rebecca knew that following the British and Frenchman was a good idea. She and her brother slept enough and now its time to kill. Behind her Mark is stumbling along, still tired. He is such a good older brother. But she doesn't need anyone to look after her. They stop in front of a place in the jungle with a lot of coconuts scattered across the beach.

Some of them have been cracked open and the meat and milk consumed. It smells like rotting meat nearby. "Do you think someone died here?" she asks her brother. Rebecca kneels down to gather the remaining coconuts. Its not much but at least it will keep them going for a while longer.

Mark looks around. He sniffs the air a few times before slowly nodding. "The scent of blood and rotting flesh is strong in the air. The rate of decomposition has probably been sped up because of the heat." Rebecca nods absently as she walks over to a rock jutting out of the sand. She raises a coconut above her head and smashes it as hard as she can onto the rock.

"We should find fresh water, Rebecca." Mark distracts her. The curly haired girl nods and hands a hand a coconut to her brother. They sit on the beach together and eat it. Afterwards she gets up to see if its one or two bodies rotting in the jungle. It doesn't take more than three minutes to find what is left of the other Rebecca.

Scavengers have already claimed the body as their own and scurry away from the living Rebecca. Her brown eyes scan the area for signs of another body. Nothing but some bent underbrush, which she assumes means that Red's partner Bridon got away but is injured. Mark comes in after her and stares down at the mess, looking a little green in the filtered moonlight. "We should hunt him." Rebecca decides and starts down the clear path.

* * *

Gregory kicks a banana peel and looks around. He knows that Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick are around here somewhere. The sun is going to be up in approximately one hour and they have not run into anyone except for Red and Bridon. It had been impulse throwing off the Mole's aim and only afterwards did he say its because he wants the younger teen for his own as a replacement to Christophe. He has yet to decide if this is true or not, but for now it gives him an excuse for not letting the brunette die. Beside him Christophe lights up a cigarette.

He would tell the Frenchman to save them but knows that Christophe won't listen to him. Gregory shakes his head. "They went that way." He points in the direction of further up river. "I doubt we can just sneak up on them." Christophe is staring out at the sparkling ocean and clearly not listening.

"Eef you really want 'im, we should sweez partners." The young mercenary says. Gregory blinks then gives a small smile that the brunette Frenchman doesn't see. He approaches his boyfriend from behind and wraps his arms around Christophe's waist. Christophe tenses but allows the affection. "We weell jusz sweez partners; I weelll zake Kyle and you can 'ave zat leettle beetch."

"I do believe that is against the rules." Gregory purrs. He plants a few kisses against Christophe's scarred neck but finds himself longing for the soft unmarred flesh of someone else. Someone he has never touched or really interacted with. Interesting. No one has had this effect on him since Christophe and Wendy.

"Fuck zeire rules." Christophe replies gruffly. Gregory feels Christophe shift slightly. "You know zat now we 'ave zo keell each ozzer, oui?" The British teen sighs even as he reaches for the rapier tied to his waist. He nods slowly.

Without warning Christophe whips around. Gregory sees movement and ducks. A blade whistles over his head. Christophe lashes out with his left hand, catching Gregory in the jaw with his fist. The British teen whips his blade across the Mole's chest. It tears the rope wrapped around his torso.

His next swing results in the brunette being nicked on his shoulder blade. They continue at this, cutting each other with each swing of their blades. The cuts are shallow but sting like paper cuts. "I have been doing desk work for how long now and you do not not seem to have gotten any better, Mole." Gregory teases. They won't kill each other; this is just a formality.

* * *

Mark would have much rather continued going after the real threats, not some injured underclassman who is no threat at all. Judging by the amount of blood he has lost, Bridon must be anemic by now. He warily follows his sister into the depths of the jungle without complaint. Knowing Rebecca, she will just as soon abandon him when he proves useless as kill him. She was taught to win and win he knows she will do. Or she will die trying.

* * *

It feels like someone is stabbing him with every breath he takes. Its absolute agony but he has not let on to Stan. Still, Kyle feels a little better now that Stan is aware of his problem. Sometime during the night they moved back into the jungle. The sun will be up soon and they don't want to be caught in the open. Both of them freeze at the sound of rustling and soft moans.

Dear God Kyle hopes no one is having sex out here. How they can even think of such a thing is just ridiculous. He doesn't know who is over here, he only knows its not the Cotswolds siblings. Together they creep forward. "Shh...Leopold please be quiet." That was Pip's voice.

At least killing them will be easy, Kyle thinks to himself. "Wait here." Stan whispers. Kyle opens his mouth to protest but is cut off, "You are already hurt bad and I'm not. Just shut up and wait for me to get back."

Kyle reluctantly agrees. He hopes he won't think any differently of Stan once he has someone's blood on his hands. The redhead sits down and watches Stan slink away quiet as a jungle cat. The thought sends a prickle of fear through him but he pushes it down; if there are jungle cats here they are going to be small. Kyle blinks slowly and his eyes stay closed longer than intended. Stan can handle Pip and Butters, maybe Kyle has time for a short nap...

* * *

Bridon walks in circles. At least he thinks he does. He's so dizzy. The brunette teen blinks sweat from his eyes and presses the blood soaked cloth to his wound. Then he drops it. Its left there without even a second glance.

All he can hear is the rushing of blood in his ears. All he can feel is the pulsing of his wound, a dull fire emanating from it. Why didn't he die like Red? He steps in something wet and sinks up to his knees in it. Oh God is it her blood? He didn't kill her!

Bridon blinks and looks down. Water. He stoops down and the water rushes up to him, grabs him, and pulls him under. The teen opens his mouth and swallows a mouthful. Then he's released from its grip and continues on with no destination in mind. He's so dizzy.

* * *

Pip tries to soothe Butters to no success. The wounded blonde has been begging for death since the boar attacked him but Pip refuses to kill a friend. In fact, Pip knows that he can't kill anyone. He is simply too goodhearted to do that. The young British teen is trying once again to keep Butters silent when all of a sudden his breath is cut off. Pip's eyes bulge in their sockets as whatever is around his neck tightens.

Someone drags him through the thorns and out into the open. He can barely think anything except 'get it off'. Pip claws at the thing – a vine? - holding him to no avail. There are more than one so even if he broken them he would still have more around his neck choking him. The someone holds Pip against his hard body and grunts as he strangles the struggling Brit. A hard yank on the vines around his neck has Pip thinking his brain is going to explode.

He half expects his eyeballs to pop from their sockets and hang down his face. If he doesn't pass out first that is. Black creeps up on the edges of his vision. There's a rustle, a pained groan, a hard whack, and then a thump. Suddenly Pip is free. He gasps for air and winces at the pain to his throat.

Pip turns around to see Butter standing holding a large stick and Stan laying at his feet. The blonde drops the stick and looks at his finger. "I got a splinter." Butters mumbles. Then his eyes roll back in his head and he passes out. Pip barely manages to catch him before Butters hits his head on a rock.

* * *

Clyde sees red behind his eyelids. He lets out a groan and covers his face with an arm. Someone is breathing heavy a few feet away from him. "Shut up Toke." Clyde mumbles tiredly. About two seconds later something sharp stabs him in the arm.

Clyde awakens with a roar of pain and lashes out blindly at whatever it is hurting him. He punches it in the face and feels bristly hair. Furious brown eyes settle on a short stout pig with tusks and sharp hooves. He punches it in the snout and it backs off. Clyde scrambles to his feet and is about to fight it, when a rock comes out of no where and hits the pig's flank. The pig turns heel and the next rock hits him in the face.

Token comes out of the brush shirtless and carrying a large stone. His face is expressionless as he chucks it with all his might at the pig. It hits the animal in the eye, producing a loud squeal. Clyde looks at the ground and picks up his own large stone. He throws it, hitting the pig in the side. The pig turns squealing furiously and Token scoops up two more rocks.

They are thrown and the pig turns towards the black teen. Catching on, Clyde grabs two more and approaches the pig from behind. It senses him and turns but Token has swept up a massive rock and brings it down on the pig's head. The animal drops dead. "I hate boars." Token comments nonchalantly.

Token bends over and picks up the dead animal by a hoof, a thoughtful expression on his face. Clyde stares at his boyfriend in wonder. "You look like the hottest Tarzan ever." This produces a smile from his boyfriend. "What are we going to do with it?" Clyde asks, referring to the boar.

Token shrugs. "We can eat it if we can start a fire. If not we had better get rid of it, maybe bury it somewhere." Dark brown eyes sweep their surroundings. "I think we should stay here; we can build a stockpile of rocks and throw them at people who pass by. If we get enough head shots we will kill them."

Clyde looks around at the large abundance of rocks. This is a sort of clearing from all of that jungle and its right up against the mountain face. Not to mention, Wendy and Bebe are near by. So if they happen to decide to go after them – because Clyde stepped on a twig and they heard – the two teens will be prepared. Of course, his ex girlfriend looked very injured so they might not go anywhere. "Sounds good."

* * *

Token sets the boar down and heads back into the jungle followed by Clyde. He wants to find kindling for the fire he plans on building. "Hows your arm, babe?" The black teen asks. From the corner of his eye he watches Clyde look at his arm. Token is kind of surprised that his boyfriend hasn't started whining.

"It hurts but its not too bad." Token stops and raises an eyebrow at him. "I can't really feel it." Clyde admits. A frown appears on Token's face and he pauses in his search for firewood to examine Clyde's arm. The wound isn't very long or really very deep but its puffy and red and bleeding.

Token doesn't know much about wounds but he has a suspicion that this one should hurt. But he just shakes his head and continues with his search. "After we cook the boar we should go back to the falls. Maybe we'll be able to kill the girls. If not we can still get your arm washed out." Token says as he bends over to pick up a cluster of branches.

Clyde nods his agreement and helps Token gather wood. Token is disturbed by his boyfriend's silence but he knows its probably better because they don't want to draw too much attention to themselves. Clyde follows the black teenager back to their decided camp. Because he doesn't know how to start a fire, Token begins to collect rocks. Clyde mimics him and a few seconds later he hears a curse as the big teen drops a large rock on his toes. The black-skinned teen gives his boyfriend a sympathetic look, sighs, and gets back to work.

* * *

Christophe feels a bit of resistance with his knife and then it slices through skin like butter. Blood starts pouring instantly. Both teens look at each other with wide eyes as if neither of them can believe Christophe would actually seriously hurt him. Gregory's pained expression is ruined by the large extension of his mouth. The right side of Gregory's face is cut, from the corner of his mouth to his ear. Christophe straightens up, wipes the blood off his knife, and walks into the forest.

Gregory stands there on the beach about to drown in his own blood. If this wound kills him – Christophe doubts it will – then it will be one less person the brunette has to worry about killing Kyle. Speaking of the redhead, Christophe needs to find him before he dies. He has no idea where to begin but he figures that he and Stan are probably somewhere on the other side of the island. If he's fast he will be able to get to the other side in a few hours. After that all he has to do is get rid of the Marsh boy.


	4. All The Wrong People Are Dying

Glacier blue eye watch as Cartman eats the remainder of the bananas they found last night. When they ventured onto the beach this morning they saw signs of a fight and some blood splattered on the sand. This isn't why Kenny wants to go find the cute blonde. Not knowing whether or not Butters is alive has been gnawing at him for a while now. Now he's crouched just inside the shade of the jungle staring at the fatass. "I have to find Butters."

Cartman glances over to him and finishes chewing. Before he can say anything, Kenny speaks again, "You're strong enough to take care of yourself by yourself. If you want a partner then go kill of someone else's and make them your new partner." He can see the brunette considering this. Kenny stands, getting ready to run like hell because he knows Cartman will want to try and kill him immediately.

"Seems like that's what happened here with our foreign stalkers." A thoughtful expression crosses his face. "I wonder who won." A breeze kicks up, rustling their short hair. "There isn't a body, so I guess neither of them did." Brown eyes snap to Kenny, who suddenly feels a chill.

And suddenly Cartman is on top of him, fists pounding into Kenny's face. His head hits the ground hard and for a second his vision goes black. Then the blonde swings back and his hand connects with a meaty cheek. He knees Cartman in the balls and slithers out from under him. Kenny turns to run but one of his legs is grabbed and he falls flat on his face. He feels his pants sliding off as Cartman drags himself towards the blonde.

His breath is hot on Kenny's bare skin. "I'm going to fucking kill you Kenny." No! He can't die here! If he dies here he won't be able to protect Butters. Kenny struggles as hard as he can but Cartman is too heavy to throw off.

* * *

Bebe wakes feeling hot and sticky. It must be late in the morning. "We shouldn't stay in one place for long." Wendy says. The blonde haired girl sits up and holds her head in both her hands. Her head hurts a bit but more than that her leg hurts.

"But we should stay beside the river." Bebe glances up at Wendy and sees her staring up the waterfall. "If we get to high ground we can see them coming before they get to us. Besides, someone is nearby." The noir haired girl looks down at her. Bebe looks up at the towering mountain above them and feels a sense of dread.

"I can't climb that." Bebe locks eyes with Wendy, brown and violet. "I can't climb that." Wendy's eyes are cold and unforgiving. Bebe realizes that her partner is going to leave her. "You're going to leave me here?"

Wendy kneels beside her. "I'm going to climb up the mountain to find a path that you can take." Bebe looks around desperately for something to keep Wendy here and notices that her so-called friend has already packed up her parachute and jacket. "I'll be back soon." Wendy stands up.

"You're leaving me here to die!" Bebe hollers. She glares up at her best friend, tears in her eyes. When Wendy was named her partner, Bebe had been glad because she knew that Wendy would help her. With Wendy they could win. But here Wendy is walking away without looking back.

* * *

Eric can't let Kenny live. When they were together that was fine, but now that Kenny wants to go find Butters its unacceptable. Now he is going to beat his friend to death then go find Wendy. If she's still with that stupid cunt Bebe then he'll kill Bebe – but sneakily so that Wendy doesn't know it was him. Kenny is not going down without a fight and boy is the blonde fighting. Kenny's nails rake across his cheek, draw blood.

He punches Kenny in the temple and watches as the blonde swims in and out of consciousness. Kenny's nails dig into his forearms. A few more hits and Kenny will be dead. Eric raises his fist. Strong hands grab his arm. Eric turns to see a noirette holding onto his arm.

Stan punches him in the face before Eric can react. Eric falls backwards off Kenny with the force behind the blow. From the corner of his eye Eric sees the redhead Jew kneeling beside Kenny with a concerned expression on his face. "Shouldn't you be watching out for your own?" Eric spits out. Stan just punches him again.

Eric gets to his feet and shoves Stan. The noir falls backwards onto the sand. "Kyle!" Stan hollers. Kyle launches himself onto Eric. They haven't fought each other in years.

Both of them are stronger than he remembers, and he Eric also remembers Kyle kicking his ass on more than one occasion. He staggers then falls with Kyle clinging to his left side. The Jew lets out a hiss of pain but Eric can't analyze it because Stan's shoe connects with his face. His nose crunches, moves, and blood spurts. Goddamn it.

"We should kill him." Stan comments. Kyle punches him in the gut. Another swift kick from Stan, this time in the gut. "Is Kenny okay?" Stan changes subject before Kyle can decide whether or not to kill Eric.

"I think he's going to live." Kyle replies referring to Kenny. Eric can't believe this shit. "As for him..." Kyle's voice turns sickly sweet. "Lets kill him."

He hears a sigh from Stan as if the black haired teen expected this outcome. Eric struggles to his feet. At the moment he is in no condition to kill them. Quickly he runs up river and away from the assholes who betrayed him. He will get them back. If its the last thing Eric Cartman does he will kill his three ex-friends.

* * *

Butters leans heavily against Pip and together they limp through the forest. His eyes are half closed so that only a slit of his teal eyes can be seen. "Hang on Leopold, we are coming closer to the mountain and there may be streams nearby." Pip tries to reassure him. Butters makes a small noise of acknowledgment. Why is it so hard to die?

* * *

"Craig! Do you – ack! - hear that?" Tweek grabs his boyfriend's arm and clings tight to it, looking around with wide golden eyes. He didn't hear which direction the sound came from, only that it was obviously a person. He feels Craig looking around, shifting slightly to see behind them. "What is it?"

Craig makes a soft shushing noise, his voice holding a cautionary note. Tweek tries to shut up, putting both hands over his own mouth to muffle the noises that slip past. Suddenly Tweek is yanked away from his boyfriend. He lets out a startled yelp as someone strong drags him away. "Craig!" Tweek yells but Craig is already turning around and coming towards them.

In his hand is a knife, in his eyes a fire that Tweek has never seen before. Tweek turns around and punches whoever it is in the face. "Fuck!" He has only a second to register that its Stan talking and then an elbow connects with his ribs. Tweek lets out a whimper. Stan kicks Tweek's leg out from under him and the blonde hits the ground.

* * *

Craig circles Stan, who seems busy fighting Tweek. He feels a rush of pride that the jittery blonde punched Marsh in the face. Stan lifts his foot and brings it down on Tweek's ribs as hard as he can. Craig flinches at the loud snap and the continuing sound of Stan breaking his boyfriend's ribs. Without hesitation the noirette lashes out with the knife. It sticks in Stan's back.

Craig takes it out and stabs him again and again. Blood splatters all over the two of them. Stan's back becomes a disgusting bloody fleshy mess. Craig nicks a rib and slides it through. He doesn't know what organ he hits – Stan's lungs? - but suddenly the jock noir drops. Craig drops to his knees and slams the blade into Stan's temple.

Craig stabs Stan until he quits moving and until his breath stops and those dark eyes of his glaze over. Then he turns to Tweek. His boyfriend is watching with wide fear-filled eyes. "Tweek?" he asks softly, worried that Tweek might be afraid of him. The blonde stars up at the sky.

"It hurts." He finally gets out. His voice is soft. Damn it, broken ribs. Craig wonders how many. The noir looks down at Stan's broken body, considers stabbing him again, then decides against it.

Instead he crawls on his hands and knees over to Tweek. "I know babe. But you gotta get up so we can go." He brushes hair out of Tweek's eyes with a bloodstained hand and leaves a smear across his forehead. Craig helps Tweek to stand, hating that his boyfriend is in so much pain. As they walk away Craig glances at Stan's body; someone cut off his ear, whoever it was probably killed Kyle.

* * *

Wendy stands at the top of the mountain beside the waterfall and looks out over the island. She can't see anyone but she knows that they are there somewhere. In all honesty, Wendy has no intentions of actually returning for Bebe. Her blonde haired friend is useless to her wounded so badly. Now Wendy really will be doing all of the work, but at least she's doing it for just herself and not both of them.

She scans the area. Even on the top of the mountain there is jungle. The only thing she can see clearly below is the river. Suddenly there are two dark specks in the blue. One of them seems to be decked out in orange and they are roughly the same size. It must be Kyle and Stan.

They are following the river, getting nearer. Wendy frowns as she watches them cross to her side of the river. Bebe is right there. For a few undecided moments Wendy hesitates, then she starts down the mountain as quickly as she can. Goddamn it she should just leave that useless ho; but Bebe is still her friend and her partner and Wendy would never forgive herself for not trying to help her. "Hang on Bebe."

* * *

Rebecca ignores the hunger pains in her stomach. Going hungry really is an odd experience and one she does not care for. Behind her she can hear Mark's stomach growling. He's going to give them away. She senses that they are close to their prey now and doesn't want to spook him or anyone else in the area. "Mark."

Her voice is sweet as honey. Mark stops. "Be a good brother and stay here for a while. He's close by and he's very weak so I can take him by myself." She watches him hesitate then finally nod, knowing that there is no arguing with her. Rebecca pats him on a dirty, bloody cheek and smiles. Then she vanishes into the undergrowth.

Away from Mark's stomach she can focus on the sounds of other people. Her brown eyes catch sight of a flash of blue. As she draws closer she hears incoherent mumbling. Bridon is in bad shape. He is covered in blood and dirt and sweat; his lusty brown eyes are wide, red, rolling in his skull; his gorgeous brown hair sticking up at all angles with debris caught in it; clothes ripped and blood strained, he's missing a shoe; and worst of all is his wound. Even from here without seeing it she can smell the infection that has taken over it.

Frankly, she is amazed that he can walk at all. Bridon seems unaware of his surroundings as he walks in circles and narrowly avoids running face-first into a tree. He licks his cracked lips and seems to be searching for water, but he's seemingly unaware that he is standing in a small stream. All in all Bridon is a sad mess. Rebecca feels a flash of disappointment as she steps out from the bushes. She cracks her fingers, preparing to strangle the unsuspecting teenager.

* * *

Gregory steps out of the brush and is somewhat shocked to see Bridon. He had not been following an exact trail, he just figured that this is the direction the brunette ran off in. Now that he's face-to-face with the beautiful teen he sees that saving Bridon may have been a mistake. Even in this delusional, dehydrated, wounded state, Bridon is beautiful. Its the delusional, dehydrated, and wounded states that worry Gregory. The younger teen is obviously suffering and if Gregory had let Christophe kill him it would have been quick and relatively painless.

The British youth sighs and winces. Any facial movements cause him pain from the modification to his mouth and cheek that Christophe felt the need to make. Gregory doesn't really hold it against him, the Mole looked just as shocked as he felt. At least he didn't cut up both sides of his face. Another positive is that the bleeding has stopped. Just as Gregory reaches Bridon he sees a girl coming towards them.

He pulls out his rapier and stands in front of Bridon. The young brunette is clueless as to whats going on. The girl's dark eyes flick to his weapon and he sees a flash of irritation in them but not really any concern. Gregory will show her exactly how concerned she should be. "Gregory Yardale, British, April 30th, mercenary." She recites softly.

It disturbs him that she knows this but not too much; it is common knowledge after all. But just the way she said it, worries him. "You seem to know me well, but who are you?" The sentence is agony to his face but he shows no sign of it. He gets the feeling that she will pounce once she spots a weakness. Behind him Bridon falls to his knees in the water and Gregory looks back.

Its less than half a second but the girl has pounced. She comes at him with so much force that he falls backwards over Bridon. The brunette whines and drops his face into the water. Gregory pulls his face out of the water by the hair as he stands up. "Rebecca Cotswold. That's my prey."

So she was hunting him. Gregory wonders for how long and is thankful he got here first. He lets go of Bridon and swings at her. The tip nicks her throat. A curious expression crosses her face before she lunges again. This time he is prepared for her and swings.

His rapier connects with her wrist. It skins her arm halfway up to her elbow. Rebecca just looks irritated – what is this monster? - and stumbles behind him onto Bridon. Gregory picks her up by her hair and throws her onto the opposite bank before turning to make sure Bridon's face is out of the water. That done he walks over to Rebecca where she is gathering her skirts together. She's an old-fashioned beauty but very deadly. Gregory steps on her hand and smiles as he raises his rapier.

* * *

"Let me help you with that." Mark emerges from the jungle just in time to see a blonde male bring a rapier down on his sister's elbow like one would bring an ax down on a log. He screams and she growls. The British teen looks up and scowls. "I take it you are Mark, I'm Gregory, pleased to meet your acquaintance. I was just relieving your sister of her damaged forearm."

"Monster!" Mark can't help but yell at the teen. He rushes to his sister, drops to his knees, and cradles her. Rebecca, rebellious towards any show of affection and determined to stand by herself, pushes him away distastefully. "What the hell is wrong with you? If you're going to kill her then do it and don't make her suffer!"

Gregory looks at them with a bored expression that is kind of ruined by the long cut on his face. It looks like a mad grin and with those homicidal eyes...Well its easy to see where they get the mercenary part from. Instead of answering Gregory turns to Bridon, picks him up, and walks upstream with him. "Rebecca, I'm going to have to tear off a piece of your skirt." Mark informs her.

She glares up at him. "Use your fucking shirt, Mark. Its too hot for it anyways." She humphs as he obeys. "Asking to use a lady's clothing for something like this." He can't help but notice her eyes stray to her detached limb, without any emotion in them.

* * *

Kyle grits his teeth as he walks beside Christophe. The mercenary appeared out of nowhere and suddenly Stan was missing an ear. He and Kenny left, not wanting anything to do with the dangerous brunette. Kyle tried to go with them, but Christophe stopped him, telling him that they walk the path of death. So after cutting off his boyfriend's ear and chasing him away, Christophe makes Kyle stay with him as a prisoner or something. He wonders if Christophe is missing the point here; its to kill not take prisoners.

"Where are we going?" Kyle asks through his teeth. Christophe gives him an unamused look completely devoid of sympathy and lights up a cigarette. The redhead hates cigarettes, even though occasionally when he's very stressed or upset he smokes one. Both of which he is at the moment but he has too much pride to ask for a cigarette. "What the hell do you plan on doing with me anyways?"

"We just sweetched partners, so you and I are going zo go keell everyone else." Kyle is so shocked that he stops walking and his jaw drops. What happened to Gregory? Isn't that kind of against the rules? Is that what happened to Kenny and Cartman? How did this get decided?

"What the fuck? Besides, Stan and I were doing just fine and isn't it against the rules?" Christophe reaches out to grab him and tug him along but Kyle slips out of his reach. They continue walking towards a waterfall not too far off. At least its not so hot in the cool water. Now if only there was some shade on the river.

"Eef you 'ad stayed with ze Marsh boy, you would 'ave been keelled. Besides, 'e deedn't seem zo mind leaving you for ze blonde." Christophe replies. Kyle hates it, but he has to admit the brunette beside him is right. Stan left without even looking back or saying goodbye or trying to rescue Kyle from his captor. Or should he say partner?

Still, it doesn't make Kyle any less angry towards both of them. Once again he wonders what happened to Gregory. "What about your blonde? Did you kill Gregory?" How many of us are even left alive, Kyle wonders. He hasn't seen anyone in a while.

Christophe shakes his head. He gives a laugh in a tone Kyle can't interpret. "Gregory ran off zo find zat leettle brunette who seengs and dances or somezing." They side-step a large cluster of freshwater plants that almost look like tall grass growing beneath the surface. Kyle knows who he's talking about, that kid Bridon Stan hates so much. "Besides, Gregory was nut mine; I have betaire zaste zan zat."

This is news to Kyle. They were always together all the time and Gregory hung all over Christophe. Now that he thinks about it they never actually said they were dating. "Oh. How do you know someone is over here?" He asks curiously, slowly getting used to the idea that The Mole is now his partner and that Stan has ditched him.

Christophe points to the waterfall. "Wendy eez zere. 'Er partner probably eez as well, but she 'as been left unguarded." Why would Wendy leave Bebe alone unless they split up? "We need zo get zere before Cartman ozzerwise my plan weell nut work." The scarred brunette gives Kyle a smile.

Kyle gets an uncomfortable feeling. "Why would Cartman care about Wendy and Bebe?" Christophe shakes his head. "Just Wendy then." It suddenly clicks and he rolls his eyes. "So what do you plan on doing to them?"

"I 'ope you are nut squeamish." Is the only answer Christophe gives. They have reached the pool beneath the waterfall. Kyle is forced down onto his knees in the water while Christophe looks out of the water reeds lining the riverbank. The Mole gives him a knife and a silent command to stay and silently leaves the water. In a few seconds Kyle is alone in the water.

He clutches the knife like a lifeline. If he wanted to he could sneak away to find Stan but he gets the feeling that this area is populated with all sorts of dangers so he stays hunkered down in the water. There is a grunt and then shuffling and suddenly Bebe is thrown into the water beside him. She comes up gasping for breath as the water turns red. "She eez already injured, gored by a boar." Well that explains the blood.

"Are we going to drown her?" Kyle asks. He figures if the Mole wants to do that he will just slice open her throat, since that seems like a less painful and quicker way to die. Christophe shakes his head. Bebe tries to get herself out of the water but Christophe kicks her in the face and she goes sprawling back out in the water. Furious brown eyes look between them but beneath the fury Kyle can see fear.

She knows she's going to die. "'Old 'er down." Christophe orders as he takes out a large knife. Kyle pales but does as he says, moving behind Bebe and holding her arms behind back. "Perfect." Christophe murmurs as he joins them in the water.

Green eyes meet. "I am serious, Kyle. Eef you are squeamish, do nut look." Kyle swallows and nods. He doesn't look away. Without hesitation Christophe cuts open Bebe's shirt, slicing through her bra as well and making a thin line appear from her chest to her stomach.

The knife is suddenly plunged into her chest and Christophe slowly drags it down to her waistline. Bebe's mouth opens but no sound comes out. The water around them is dyed red even though the river keeps sweeping it away. So far it isn't bad enough that Kyle has to look away, he just wonders why they are doing it this way. The knife is placed between Christophe's teeth and he puts both hands on the wound, fingers digging in. The only way to describe what happened next is that Christophe tore her chest wide open like parting a curtain so that all her organs become visible.

Kyle looks away and tries not to puke all over Bebe. It would be awful if he did, just because he knows how much pain she's in. Well, no, he doesn't, but he can guess. Now her head is thrown back and she's screaming but no sound is coming out; tears stream down her cheeks like mini waterfalls. "Put your 'ands under 'er arms and 'elp me carry 'er zo sore. Make sure none of 'er organs fall out."

Kyle obeys and can barely lift her he feels so sick to his stomach. Christophe takes her feet and they carry her to shore. Once they get her on the bank they get out. "We weell zake 'er zo ze field on zis side and wait for 'er partner zo come rescue 'er." The redhead nods numbly. A trap; this is a trap for Wendy and whoever else falls for it.

* * *

Someone is smiling at him. But they aren't. He's so thirsty. The person smiling at him is carrying him too. Bridon leans his head against the person's chest and closes his eyes. "Do not fall asleep yet Bridon, we need to get substance into you."

Bridon doesn't recognize the voice but obviously its someone who knows him. The person is male, so its obviously not Red coming back from the grave, but that's all he knows. A while later the person sets him down – Bridon can tell because the ground races up to meet him. "Mm gonna die." he states cheerfully. There is no response from the person with him.

* * *

"I'm going to try to find food for us, okay Leopold?" Pip says, his voice lacking its usual cheeriness. Its only been a day but already someone tried to kill him. Thankfully his partner isn't as injured as he thought. Well, Butters is, but he can still do things if he has to.

Butters looks at him briefly before turning his head the other direction and nodding. It hurts that he can't help his partner ease the pain. With a sharp nod Pip is off back into the forest. He thinks that there's a waterfall or something because he's been hearing this very soft distant roaring. Of course that could be something completely different, but he will never know if he doesn't try to find it. All he can hope is that Butters will be fine on his own for a while.

* * *

Clyde's arm spasms and the rock he was holding falls onto his toes. He lets out a yelp then immediately covers his mouth. Earlier he and Token saw Wendy leave Bebe but suspected it might be a trap to lure them out. Now both of them are gone from that spot but the boys don't know if they got closer or went further away. He picks up the rock and sets it in the large pile they have beside their fireplace. Clyde sighs and longs for more boar to eat; however he doesn't want to risk another run in with one of the fierce little pig-like animals.

He freezes when he hears movement. Its not coming from the waterfall side, so it must not be the girls. Much to his surprise its Pip who stumbles out of the jungle and into their little clearing. Token looks up and picks up a rock. Clyde hefts one too. He notices the British blonde favoring one leg and launches the stone at the one that is probably injured.

Pip drops to the ground with a pained cry, clutching his ankle where the heavy stone hit it. When he doesn't immediately get up Clyde assumes that the bone is broken. Token stands up behind him, aims, and launches a second rock. This one hits Pip's blonde prissy head. "Did we kill him?"

Token shrugs and walks over to the limp body. "Looks like it. Lets put him in the ditch. I don't want the camp to stink." They pick up Pip's limp body and take him a ways away to where a natural ditch resides. Suddenly someone screams and it sends a shiver down his spine.

Token and Clyde drop Pip into the ditch. As they turn another scream pierces the air and Token loses his balance. He falls, landing on his hands and knees. One of his fingers bends awkwardly as all his weight is put on it. And then the bone snaps. Pain shoots up his arm to pulse on his shoulder and fall to his stomach to settle.

"Fuck!" Token growls. "Broken fucking finger." He picks himself up and stares at the wounded appendage. "Babe, your favorite finger is broken." Token tells Clyde, trying to make light of the pain he's in.

* * *

Green eyes watch as a noir haired girl stands on the edge of the clearing. He anticipated her coming from this way so he turned Bebe to be facing them. If Wendy saw what happened to her friend, she would know it was a trap instantly. Cartman has yet to show his ugly face but Christophe is betting that he's lurking around here somewhere. Beside him Kyle's knuckles are white as he grips the knife, his bright green eyes glued to the grotesque Bebe. He insists on being the one to kill Wendy.

Christophe didn't argue. He hears Bebe's cry for help, the word "Help" repeated endlessly. Now Wendy is entering the field. The brunette meets Kyle's eye, "don't miss" he says silently. Kyle's eyes are determined and he gives a curt nod. The redhead moves to give himself room to throw the knife. Wendy is almost upon Bebe now.

The knife whistles through the air. Its going to go straight through her eye. "Wendy!" The noir haired girl turns. The knife slices off the tip of her ear. Christophe and Kyle both curse. Christophe grabs Kyle's hand and shimmies down the trunk of the tree they were perched in.

"Come on, we 'ave zo get out of 'ere." Christophe whispers. He looks back in the clearing and sees the bulk of Cartman emerging from the trees not to far away. So that's where the fat asshole was. With an irritated growl Christophe slinks away with Kyle. As they walk away he realizes the redhead's hand is still in his and hides his smile.


	5. From Out Of No Where

At the first chance he got, Kenny ditched Stan. He had no desire to stay with the crazy noirette. Stan went crazy after Christophe came and sliced off his ear. Kenny is impressed that 'Tophe has such good aim. If he wanted to, Christophe could have killed him. Both of them, actually. He's grateful that the brunette spared him.

When Christophe came emerging from the jungle Kenny sat up and was ready to bolt. But the brunette had eyes for only Kyle. Both he and Stan left without a fight or another word – they know that Christophe can easily kill them. During the few minutes they were traveling together, Stan complained about Christophe having a thing for Kyle and knowing it all along.

Kenny doubts Stan knew and is surprised at how easily he is giving up his boyfriend. Then again, he did just get his ear cut off. So now he's here alone heading towards the direction he heard Butters scream. There is a lot of dense jungle to cover and he isn't sure if he can find Butters. He pants and pulls off his shirt – the sweat-soaked material is dropped and forgotten – and feels sweat rolling down his back. Its a disgusting feeling to have the bathwater-warm liquid stream down his back.

With eyes half closed Kenny makes his way through the jungle. Maybe he should have stuck to the beach since he knew where he is going that way, except the sun would be shining down directly on him. Needless to say even though it should have taken twice as long, Kenny gets to that side of the island in a few hours. By the time he gets there the sun is past its highest point; he assumes its around three or four in the afternoon.

There's no sign of his little blonde. Kenny sighs and looks around. Then he spots the blood on the ground and hoof prints. What caused it? He glances around, spots the broken thorn bushes, and walks over to them. Several look like they have been ripped from the ground; not too far from that is a makeshift thorn barrier.

It looks abandoned even with all the blood and footsteps. Kenny guesses no one has been here for at least a day, maybe two. He looks around for a trail and sees a very clear one leading towards the mountain. So that scream, it probably doesn't mean that Butters is dead. God, he hopes Butters isn't dead. Kenny doesn't know what he will do if his love is gone before he can even say "I love you."

* * *

"Why did you save me?" Wendy asks him while he works on getting the bleeding to stop. The piece of her ear torn off is lost somewhere in the field with the dissected Bebe. Eric doesn't know what else to call what happened to Bebe, except maybe someone's twisted form of Bloody Eagle. He doesn't know who it was that set up that trap but if he has to guess he would say it was Christophe. She has been asking this question for the pas few hours but he's reluctant to tell her the real reason he saved her.

It took that amount of time to convince her to come near enough for him to take a look at the wound. Wendy doesn't trust him and quite frankly he doesn't blame her. They both know how ruthless and vindictive he can be. Now looking at it he gets to touch her soft black hair and feel her smooth white skin and inhale her fading lavender scent. All of which he does discretely so as to not scare her away again. "Your ear should be fine and the bleeding has stopped but we should clean the excess blood off."

Hard violet eyes stare at him, trying to figure out what his angle is. Eric never does anything unless it directly benefits him and Wendy is trying to figure out how helping her benefits him. "What happened to Kenny?" She switches topics because she was getting no where. He holds out a hand to help her up but she declines and approaches the river on her own. Eric sighs as he watches her.

In some ways she is trusting him blindly, such as going to the swift moving river. If he wanted to he could push her in and she would go over the falls. Yet there she goes, turning her back on him and kneeling beside the river. "We split up. He wanted to find Butters and knew what would happen if I was brought along." Eric answers as he sits down to keep and eye both on her and on the island below.

"I thought we couldn't switch partners." Eric wonders how they got Bebe then and who Christophe and Gregory are with now. "It doesn't seem to be stopping anyone though." She cups handfuls of water and dumps them onto her ear. Eric huffs, at this rate its going to take forever.

He gets up and sits beside her. She watches him with wary violet eyes and tenses but otherwise doesn't protest. "The Mole and Gregory have switched partners; I have no idea for who. Kenny is looking for Butters so I suppose he's going to kill Pip." Eric scoops water into his own hands and lets it fall back. "Get your entire head wet and we can go from there."

Wendy frowns. "How do I know you aren't going to drown me?" she questions. He can tell that she is getting ready to bolt if it comes to it. Her hands go back into the water and a tiny trickle falls onto her ear. It doesn't put a dent in the blood. "I was going to abandon Bebe."

"Because if I wanted you dead I would have let them kill you." She doesn't argue with this and slowly lowers her head down. Since its her right ear, she has to turn her head away from him Eric can practically feel the pounding of her heart. "Aside from how obviously useless she is, why were you going to abandon her?" He asks to maybe ease up her tension. Wendy comes up a few seconds later, the right side of her head soaked.

Some of the blood is gone but not all of it. Eric wets his fingers and gently rubs it off. Wendy's face turns beet red but she doesn't protest, knowing that this is a necessity. "Bebe got gored on her right knee by a boar and before that she dislocated her shoulder falling out of a tree." Eric can see how Wendy would want to get rid of her even more. "I didn't think anyone would do something like that to her, especially not Kyle."

This gets Eric's attention. Brown eyes narrow. "Kyle? You're saying he did that to her?" Eric knew there was something messed up with the Jew but he didn't think it was that bad. Wendy didn't see what they did to Bebe, she didn't get a good look like Eric did. Kyle Broflovski played a part in that?

Wendy nods then winces when Eric's finger touches her injury. "We're both partner-less," Wendy begins. "So we should become partners, since two of us have to be alive to win." The brunette is kind of surprised that she is the one to suggest it, but smiles and nods agreement. "We should hunt them down, since I don't know about you, but I haven't killed anyone yet."

"I haven't either." Eric admits. She gives him a surprised look to which he responds with a glare. "I was with that bitch Kenny looking for water and food. We spent one night together then he decides he has to look for the fag Butters so we fight. Stan and Kyle came and beat the shit out of me so I left."

"I've been following the river ever since and haven't run into anyone aside from you." The blood is gone from her ear and neck so he drops his hand back down reluctantly. "Do you know of anyone who is for sure dead?" he asks her. There is really no way of knowing if someone is dead unless you see the body and Eric hasn't been seeing bodies either. Wendy wrings out her hair and gives a thoughtful noise which matches her expression.

"Only Bebe I know for sure. Token and Clyde are camped over there," she points down the mountain to a clearing but Eric can't make out any figures moving. "And I heard a scuffle so maybe they killed someone. We heard Butters scream; I think he was gored by a boar and is probably bleeding to death somewhere or already dead." Eric is dismayed but not really surprised by the news.

He sighs and looks out over the island, trying to make a map in his head of where everyone is. Unfortunately he didn't get a good look at where everyone scattered to, too busy getting away himself. Wendy was one of the first to touch ground and she and Bebe disappeared into the forest running like rabbits. Bebe is the only one they can confirm is dead and that is a problem. "Perhaps we should go hunting, make sure that there is more than one person dead." Wendy comes and sits beside him.

"Tomorrow." She replies. He glances at her from the corner of his eye. A breeze kicks up causing her jet black hair to sway. Her violet eyes sparkle in the sunlight. God, she's beautiful.

* * *

Pip has been gone a long time. Butters is worried that someone killed him. How is it that Pip can find death so easily but Butters can't? His tongue is thick and there is a dry patch that refuses to moisten. He can't cry because he's sweating so much; even though he's mostly naked and in the shade lying against a cool rock. Butters doesn't lift his head when he hears someone coming through the jungle towards him.

He makes no sound except the moans of pain he can't contain. Hopefully they will hear and come to kill him. Butters just hopes it will be faster than the death he's been slowly dying. "Buttercup?" That voice, that nickname. Butters lets out a cry of pain and joy.

And then there he is, emerging from seemingly no where and looking like an angel. Granted, a bruised and broken angel but an angel nonetheless. Glacier blue eyes widen at the sight of him and suddenly the angel is beside Butters. "Oh fuck, Buttercup." The rhyme Kenny uses whenever something goes wrong makes Butters smile. "What happened to you, sweetheart?"

"A-A boar g-got m-m-me." Butters barely manages to get out. Concern crosses Kenny's features. Butters feels fingers ghosting along his wounds, pausing at the stitches. "Pip f-f-fixed me." The little blonde tells his Best Friend.

"I see that." Kenny murmurs. He kisses the blonde's forehead and something reacts in Butters; it feels like he was waiting for that all along. It must show on his face because Kenny kisses him again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Buttercup."

"K-Kenny?" Kenny looks at him with tear-filled eyes and it makes Butters wish he could cry. "Will you kill me?" A wide range of emotions crosses his Best Friend's face. "Please? I asked Pip but he wouldn't."

Kenny shakes his head. Butters sobs dryly. "Please kill me. Please, please, please." His eyes won't prickle with tears and his throat closes tightly. It takes a few more tries to get it out.

"P-please kill me K-K-Kenny. It hurts s-s-so b-bad." Kenny is crying and suddenly he's in the blonde's arms. "Please kill me. Kill me." He rests his head against Kenny's shoulder.

His stitches come unraveled and blood starts to ooze from them. He glances down and catches a glimpse of his shin. There are reddish purple lines weaving up his leg. The skin there is barley hanging on, hanging like a sheet on the line and leaving all of his insides exposed. A fly lands in the open wound and Butters lifts a cut hand to swat it away. It circles then lands again.

"Why won't you kill me?" Butters whispers. The flies already seem to think he's dead. He wishes he were. And he wants Kenny to be the one to kill him. If only Kenny will kill him.

Kenny glances down at his cut up face. Butters knows it must look like some emo mistook his body for their wrist. "Because I love you." Then Kenny laughs, a broken sound that makes Butters hurt even more in a different way that isn't physical. "I love you Buttercup." Kenny repeats.

No one has ever told Butters that they love him. Knowing Kenny its not just a brotherly love or a friendship love. Kenny loves him in every way, more than anyone else in the world. Its the strongest kind of love that Kenny feels for Butters. And now that Kenny has said it, Butters knows that he feels the same way. "I love you too Kenny."

Everything falls into place when Kenny kisses his dry and cracked lips that taste of coppery blood. For a minute Butters is able to forget about everything except the feeling of Kenny. It doesn't last long. "I was worried that...I wouldn't get to tell you." Kenny smiles uncertainly down at him but Butters doesn't have the energy to smile back.

"W-where are we going?" He asks after a moment. Kenny jerks his chin forward and Butters turns his head to see a mountain. What on Earth does Kenny want to go up there for? He wonders if Kenny knows that Butters can't walk. "I-I can't walk."

Kenny nods. "I'm going to carry you." He explains as he stoops to avoid a throng of vines. Butters wonders how long Kenny can keep this up. The taller blonde reads his expression. "I'll be fine and so will you."

"We'll win this sadistic game and they will take you to the hospital and you'll be all better." Kenny goes on. Butters leans his cheek against Kenny's chest and listens to his heart with one ear and all of Kenny's empty promises with the other. "When you get better, I'll take you out to dinner and a movie then to get icecream. And after all of that, we'll go back to your place, and I'll..." Kenny seems to be thinking about how to word the next part, "Make love to you in your bed or on your couch or wherever you want me to."

Teal eyes look up to see that Kenny is still crying silently. Even though neither of them are really in their best shape, Butters whispers, "I wish we could now." Its not a desire to lose his virginity before he dies or a goodbye fuck kind of thing. Butters just wants to know what all of Kenny's love feels like. Kenny smiles sadly and kisses Butters hair.

"I know Buttercup. Me too." Kenny turns sideways and steps over a fallen tree. "I swear that when this is over I'll make love to you every night." Butters smiles, knowing that Kenny is good on his word in normal circumstances. Now that this love confession is out, he is more determined to die than before because now he can die knowing that someone loves him.

* * *

It hurts to stand up, sit down, stay still, move, breathe, talk, and lean. So Tweek eventually stopped caring about all of that and just walks beside Craig without much complaint. Knowing that someone is dead because of his boyfriend murdering him has not changed anything like Tweek kind of thought it would. He still adores and trusts Craig. Besides, Stan had it coming after he broke Tweek's ribs. Still, he wishes that Craig had wanted to go around the mountain instead of over it.

Moving uphill is more painful than going straight. It doesn't help that the jungle extends up here and is just as dense with things littered on its floor. At least they are in the shade. And since its so humid on the damn island water droplets cling to plants and even though it takes a lot to satisfy their thirst, its definitely a bonus. Tweek doubts that anyone else has noticed that there is water all around them. Therefor they have the advantage of being able to go anywhere on the island and are able to avoid the bloodbath that Tweek is sure the river is by now.

"Craig, why are we going up here?" Tweek asks. He has not questioned his boyfriend in the slightest, except when he really doesn't know whats going on. Craig knows what he's doing or at least he has so far. Tweek brushes against a fern and relishes the water that slides onto his bare hip. Since they are in the jungle and its humid – it must be at least 100 degrees out here with the humidity – they decided to strip.

Their shirts and pants are in their packs, leaving them clad in only boxers which stick to their skin uncomfortably. "Because I want to get a view of the island and going over the mountain will be faster than going around it. I know your ribs hurt but there's nothing I can do." When he first broke then, Craig was afraid that one of them might puncture Tweek's lungs. He refused to do anything that might jostle Tweek too much and shift one of the broken ribs into a lung. That's all good and whatnot, but it also means they won't be having sex for a while longer; when they get off the island Tweek intends to change that.

Even though Craig can't see it, Tweek nods. They continue hiking throughout the afternoon and well into the evening before the earth begins to shake. Craig whips around and holds onto Tweek to steady the blonde. They look around but can't see the source of the sudden shaking. It sounds like thunder and rocks clanging against each other and then it stops. "Was that an Earthquake or a volcano?"

Until he said it neither of them thought that the island they are on could be – is, since islands don't just appear on their own – a volcano. Craig shakes his head and peers up through the thick canopy. If it was a volcano the sky would turn smokey and acidic. "I think it was man-made. We will rest here tonight and hopefully whoever it was that caused it will clear out." They set down their packs and settle in for the night.

While Craig doesn't want to leave Tweek alone, he is also curious about whatever caused the mini-quake. It was probably a rock slide. This is a mountain and it does have rocks, so its plausible. Since the mountain is slopping they don't set up the hammock and sleep on the ground wrapped in the parachutes. Even in his sleep Tweek's breathing is quick and pained. "If only I had protected you better."

* * *

The rock slide caused quite a bit of commotion. It actually got several of their competitors to voice where they were. She and Eric had just decided on a spot to camp when they heard - and felt – it. They went to check it out and got a glimpse of Kenny and Butters at the top of the mountain. Limping down below was the British blonde Gregory and the redhead Kyle. There was no sign of Christophe or whoever Gregory was with.

Kyle limped off in a hurry towards where Token and Clyde reside. Gregory went towards the base of the waterfall. The brunette beside her watches them silently and Wendy notices his brown eyes flicker to Gregory. "He's weak and partner-less. We can kill him." She suggests.

Eric nods his agreement and the two follow Gregory from the mountain back to the waterfall. The closer one gets to the waterfall the steeper the mountain face becomes until its a cliff. In spite of this they have both made the trip up to the top this way – Wendy has made it twice now – and they quickly climb down. She is both eager and nervous about killing Gregory, knowing that he can be coy when he chooses to. And he will be her first kill. She wonders what psychological effects killing an admirer will have on her.

By the time they reach Gregory its twilight and the sun is sinking below the horizon. They come upon the British teen while he is drinking. Up until now Wendy didn't even think of the details of how to kill exactly. She just knew that if anyone came her way she would have to kill them and before she saw Gregory's knife she didn't realize what she lacked. Now that she sees it glimmering beside him as he drinks, Wendy starts to ache for a weapon. Eric notices where her eyes go and smiles.

He puts a finger to his lips for silence and approaches Gregory. The polite British teen has no time to react before Eric's hand is on the back of his head, forcing his face under. Of course Gregory struggles but it can't compare to Eric's brute strength. Strong as a bull and smart as a whip, Eric Cartman is ruggedly handsome and extremely deadly. Wendy sees Gregory's hand go for the knife and plucks it out of his reach, holding it close to her body and staring at it instead of its master being drowned. Its a beautiful curved blade serrated by the hilt and very sharp.

Wendy runs it over her palm and gasps when it easily slices open the skin there. It was like a running a knife through butter. Gregory had good taste in weapons. The noirette looks to see that the other teen is limp on the shore. Eric looks at her and frowns at the blood gushing out of the wound. "Haven't you been hurt enough?"

She smiles at the sincerity and concern in his eyes. "It will heal." Wendy answers confidently. With Eric at her side they can very well be the winners of this game. Neither of them give up easily and Wendy won't fall for anymore tricks. They look back to Gregory's body.

Eric goes back to it and rips off a piece of his orange blouse. He wraps it tightly around Wendy's hand, but not so tight that it blocks her circulation. Then the brunette returns and digs through the corpse's pockets. Everything in them – a Zippo lighter with La Resistance written on it, a wallet with several fake IDs and credit cards in it, and three more well-made knives – is tossed to Wendy. Next the parachute pack is taken off and examined. Instead of a parachute it contains food.

"He was well prepared." Wendy comments idly. Eric gets to his feet and nods mutely. She watches him glance in the direction Kyle disappeared in. "We should move on before someone comes to kill us." Someone being Christophe - since everyone knows there was something going on between them even though the brunette left for the redhead – or whoever Gregory's partner was.

They both agree that its probably better to stay away from the waterfall for the moment and Eric tells her about a lagoon he came across where the river ends. She gives her agreement and they make their way down the river with their stolen goods. Already Wendy is planning on how to kill him. She has two knives and the lighter, Eric has only two knives and his brute strength. Maybe tonight while he's sleeping she will slit his throat or light him on fire. She already knows how well the knife works.

In the moonlight they stop to eat. Its a full moon and a certain feeling is in the air tonight. Wendy can tell that Eric feels it too as they dig into their dinner – a dinner of coconuts, bananas, greens, and berries. He is a gentleman giving her compliment after compliment. Eric checks to make sure her wounds are okay, his hands lingering and leaving little tingles of electricity wherever they are. The brunette still has yet to tell her why he saved her but as their meal goes on its becoming increasingly clear.

Before, Wendy would worry about her reputation and would never even consider dating Eric Cartman. Now, on this island with half of their class dead or dying, Wendy doesn't give a flying fuck about her reputation. When they win together what does it matter what everyone else thinks? Winning means being the best killers and already Eric is her devils advocate. Her blush can't be concealed by the moonlight as Eric leans in closer.

Their lips meet for the briefest of moments. Electricity rockets through her veins and finally settles between her legs. It leaves Wendy confused as she watches Eric lean away. He sees her confused expression and looks down. "I've done a lot of wrong things in my life that I probably shouldn't have. I don't want to make you one of those things."

She's about to go off on a tangent, but he cuts her off by looking at her again. She feels herself being captured by those light brown eyes. "I want to do you right." Wendy nods and leans her head against his shoulder. That was one kiss, she thinks to herself, and I was swept away. If she lets it happen again she will be defenseless against him.

It suddenly occurs to her that this is all a set up. He's trying to make her weak and make her drop her guard. After all, Eric Cartman loves to win. Fury wells up inside her. Don't fall for his tricks! She was just going to slice his throat but now she decides that lighting him on fire will be a much better punishment.

Like her, Eric has been guarding at night for a few days, so it takes a long time before he finally falls asleep. Wendy is laying beside him, not touching him because he said that he doesn't want to take advantage of her should he feel the need in the night and some space would be good for both of them. She isn't sure how much of that she believes, even though it kind of excites her that Eric has to keep his distance so he doesn't go crazy with his need for her. No one has needed her that much. It must be early in the morning before Wendy finally digs through her pack and takes out the lighter.

She kind of wonders what the lighter is for – since Gregory doesn't smoke – but the thought is soon dismissed from her mind. The first time she tries it she burns her fingertip. The second time she lights Eric's short brown hair on fire. He doesn't notice it at first so she lights his shoelaces and the hem of his shirt and any places with wrinkles in the fabric of his clothes. They are small fires but his clothes are highly flammable cotton and quickly spread. By the time Eric wakes up Wendy has stolen the packs and is on her way down river to that lagoon he told her about.

* * *

When she opens her eyes Rebecca is looking at the night sky. It doesn't really make any sense to her since the last time she had her eyes open she was under the canopy of the jungle and was staring at her detached limb. She is upset that not only was she unable to kill Bridon, Gregory came and had to cut off most of her arm. Then Mark came and now he probably thinks he's some hero or something. All of this just rubs her the wrong way. Her right hand itches but when she goes to itch it her nails connect with dirt.

Rebecca has heard of this before, of having phantom limbs. Its an odd sensation and she tells her brain to knock it off immediately. On second glance she sees her brother standing a few feet away in the middle of a swirling river. He must have followed the stream to its source. Mark is standing in the water with his shirt off, moonlight shining off a body that hasn't felt the sun's warm caress in years. High School has been good to him – aside from being beat up occasionally – and the weight lifting classes have given him lean muscle.

She feels a small prickle of desire which is shoved away almost as soon as its felt. Her caregivers will decide who she mates and its forbidden to be with your brother anyways. Now if they were cousins that would be a different story. Rebecca studies him and notices that he doesn't look tense; he actually looks at ease. Until he looks in her direction and then his body goes rigid with tension. It takes her all of a second to come to terms with the fact that his unease comes not from the people who want to kill them but from her.

Mark is such a loving older brother, always taking care of her and doing what she says. It almost hurts that he's so afraid of her. Her brown eyes look past him into the jungle on the other side of the river. Rebecca can't see anything except dark green. No matter; this is a water source and she bets that everyone comes to drink from it. Hunting shouldn't be too difficult even with her handicap.

Her brother comes towards her when all of a sudden he stops. She watches curiously as he struggles to free himself from whatever has him captive. In a flash of white skin and black hair something is on Mark and he goes under. Rebecca was certainly not expecting that. Mark struggles to free himself from whatever has him caught and the girl Rebecca recognizes as Wendy but can't. When it becomes apparent that he is drowning Rebecca stands and wades out into the water.

Since no one attacks her, she assumes that Wendy is alone. The girl has the most pained expression in her violet irises. Rebecca drags her off Mark by her hair. She drags Wendy to the shore, puts the stump that used to be her hand on the noir's head, and yanks out a patch of ink black hair. The girl gives a cry of pain and twists her head to bite Rebecca. Her mouth closes on Rebecca's left index finger and suddenly there is a sharp pain.

When Wendy lets go she spits something out. Rebecca stares at her left hand and notices that her finger is missing. She curls her remaining fingers into a fist and punches Wendy in the mouth as hard as she can. Once. Twice. Three times and something comes loose.

Wendy spits again and something white hits the ground. They fight each other like Hellcats. Then someone is pulling Wendy away from her, a large angry shadow that smells of charred flesh. It growls something as Mark rushes to Rebecca's side. The shadow leaves with Wendy kicking and screaming still. "I think that was Eric Cartman."

* * *

Gregory did his best to make sure that Bridon got better. In only a day in his care, the little brunette was coherent and speaking properly again. Initially he was confused when Gregory told him what happened and why he saved Bridon from Rebecca but eventually he accepted it as the truth. Gregory has been flirting with and complimenting him for hours, trying to make his feelings clear even though he is not sure if he should have given up on Christophe. Bridon doesn't exactly seem to be getting all of his flirtations but he understands enough of whats being said to know that Gregory is – as the youth today says – hitting on him.

"What about Christophe?" Bridon asks. It seems that everyone knew that something was going on between the two mercenaries but apparently not exactly what. Gregory is not ashamed to say that some of Christophe's wounds came from rough bouts of sex. "You saved me from him. Did he do that to you?"

Gregory watches with somewhat wary eyes as Bridon reaches out and touches his inflamed cheek wound. Even though the contact hurts Gregory doesn't let on. "Once I saw you I knew that we were meant to be. He did but it was worth it because I got to come and find you." Not exactly the truth but also not exactly a lie; as long as the young brunette eats it up it matters very little. "Its an ugly thing is it not?"

Bridon nods, brutally honest. "I'm glad, though. I've been around so many beautiful people all my life and none of them feel real." Bridon shyly meets his eyes. "You feel real." The youth's words touch him in a way that he has not experienced in a long time.

Christophe was the only person to look at his scars and not be repulsed. Bridon's brilliant brown eyes do not look upon Gregory with disgust, but a certain awe. "It is a bit different than looking at costume make up, is it not?" He asks with a slight upturn of the other side of his mouth. Bridon gives a small smile and nods. Now that the brunette is properly hydrated Gregory is itching to be on their way.

In spite of what everyone is hopping, the other players in this wicked game are not going to kill themselves. True, Bridon did come close, but if it wasn't for Christophe and himself the young brunette would have most likely been fine. "Well, we should be moving before anyone stumbles upon us and decides that our time is up." Gregory extends his hand for the young brunette to take. With a blush Bridon accepts it. Gregory leads them towards the mountain so that they can get a birds-eye-view and a chance at killing some of the competition.

Its another hour or so of walking before they run into anyone. The McCormick teen is carrying a very wounded and unconscious Stotch child. They stare at each other for a heartbeat then Kenny is off like a gazelle through the underbrush. Instinct takes over and Gregory races after them with Bridon at his side. Gregory has always loved a good chase. Kenny leads them through a camp.

Someone hits him in the head with a rock and he feels a tooth coming loose. Gregory pushes Bridon on, "Go!" he demands not wanting the young one to sustain anymore injury. When he is sure Bridon is gone Gregory turns to the two throwing the rocks, Token Black and Clyde Donovan. One quick glance around the camp shows that they are organized.

If they were able to they would probably stone him to death. His face remains blank as he faces them. Lightning fast Clyde throws a rock at him. It catches Gregory on the jaw and he feels another tooth coming loose. Token throws another before Gregory moves. He stabs Clyde through the hand with his rapier after another rock is thrown.

Token lets out an enraged howl and yanks the rapier out of their hands. Gregory produces a knife from his sleeve and throws it. With a solid thunk it buries itself in the black teen's thigh. Its about then that the ground starts to shake. It throws all three of them off balance. The blonde recovers first and uses the distraction to make his escape, leaving the rapier behind.

* * *

Mark finds himself tearing off the bottom of his pant leg to bandage his sister's bleeding left hand. She is not having good luck with her hands. So much for keeping her safe, he thinks grimly. As always he was glad when she fell asleep because it gave him a chance to have some time to himself without worrying about Rebecca killing him for fun. He knows that there is something wrong with his sister's mind and suspects it has something to do with their upbringing but he isn't sure about the later. She's still and watching him with those emotionless brown reptile eyes of hers.

They flicker away from him and a slow sadistic grin spreads across her face. Mark tenses, ready to both defend and run. Rebecca gets up and walks over to a vine. Except its not a vine, Mark realizes with a twist of dread. "Do you know what this is?" Rebecca asks, turning to him with the green snake in hand.

"Venomous." Mark answers. He isn't sure of the exact breed of snake, but he knows by the triangular shape of its green scaled head that it packs a punch. Rebecca nods, her smile widening. Mark tears off more of his pants leg and hands it to her to wrap around the creature's head. She does so, much to the snake's dislike.

"You want to use it on that couple?" A single nod of confirmation. Then she is heading into the river with the snake in her hand. For having only one hand and four fingers Rebecca seems to be doing remarkably well. Then again his sister has always been somewhat of a monster and doesn't seem to really feel pain. Mark has no choice but to follow his sister and hope they make it out alive.

* * *

Christophe vanished along a path beside the waterfall. Kyle follows as quickly as he can but gets caught in a rock slide. Christophe must have felt it but doesn't come to help him and that makes Kyle feel miserable. Does the brunette care for him so little? They are partners now, or so Christophe has led him to believe. After getting his foot crushed Kyle limps off in the direction he saw his partner go in.

He gets about a half mile before being ambushed. Someone strings him up with a vine. Another one soon joins it and then Kyle is dangling in the air with his tiptoes barely touching the ground. "I'm really sorry about this, Kyle. You're one of the few people I would consider my friend. But we need to win."

Kyle barely recognizes Token's voice. The vines around his neck tighten. Another one is added to ensure that if any break there will be more to catch him. He is hoisted farther up so that his feet don't touch the ground. His body is screaming for oxygen. Where is Christophe?

* * *

Pip wakes in a ditch. His head hurts and is bleeding. Judging by the position of the sun and the shadows, its noon. He rubs his head then wipes the blood onto his shorts. First his thoughts turn to Butters. As quickly as he can he scrambles from the ditch.

Pip limps to the place he left Butters. Nothing. There are footprints but no excess blood or body. Did someone come and steal the little blonde away? The only person Pip can think of who would do that is Kenny. The British blonde finds himself hoping that this is indeed the case because he would feel much better knowing that his partner is safe with someone who loves him.

He sighs. There's that love thing again. Love seems to be eluding him. Pip looks around and then wanders off in the direction he came from. He thought he heard water that way and it would be good to get some. Pip walks towards the river until evening, his walk disturbed only by the sudden shaking of the ground beneath his feet.

* * *

He came from out of no where after the ground shook. Clyde had been in the jungle relieving himself and had just pulled his pants back up when suddenly Christophe was there. The other brunette glared at him fiercely and Clyde thought it was because of hurting Gregory. "Since my lover does nut like me keelling een 'is sight, I well keell you now before 'e gets 'ere." Its right around then that Clyde realizes that Gregory and Christophe are no longer partners. Gregory must have been with that little brunette Bridon who was chasing after Kenny and Butters.

Clyde has a second to wonder who Christophe's 'lover' is before the other teen strikes. The attack is so fast he can barely defend himself. The round brunette is built like a bull – a very well-fed bull – but Christophe has had practice killing. He considers crying out for help from Token, then dismisses the idea since he doesn't want his boyfriend to die. Christophe isn't even taking this fight seriously. Clyde can tell because the knives in his belt have stayed there.

Christophe breaks off a thin branch and with quick strokes slices the excess off it. Clyde leans against a tree watching with wide brown eyes. Christophe's green eyes raise to look at him and its not Christophe Clyde is staring at but the Mole. This is who Christophe becomes when he's killing. "Zis ees going zo 'urt like a beetch." Then Christophe lashes out with the branch and Clyde feels stinging fire.

* * *

In the back of his mind Token wonders where Clyde is. He really does feel terrible for lynching Kyle. He and Kyle have always been the reasonable ones in their rival gangs and he is sorry to see him die. Something barrels into him and Token's first thought is that its a boar. When he realizes who it is, Token wishes it were a boar. A boar would be easier to kill.

Christophe came out of no where. He smells like sweat and fresh blood. Token is not a small person and he is not a weak person. But with this invincible mercenary straddling him and throwing punch after punch Token feels like both. Some part of him becomes aware that Kyle has dropped back to the ground and is gasping for air. Then all he can focus on is the pain in his face as Christophe breaks his bones.

* * *

Christophe punches Token until his face breaks. His fists pound Token's head to mush long after the teen has blacked out. Even when his knuckles break through skin and scrape bone and are a bloody mess Christophe doesn't stop. This teenager had the balls to try and steal Kyle's life from him. It doesn't matter that this is the point of the games or that he and Kyle aren't together yet. He swore that no one will kill Kyle and he intends to keep that promise.

It takes Kyle screaming at him and Clyde howling his misery before Christophe finally stops. Clyde drops to his knees beside whats left of his lover and sobs openly. Kyle drags Christophe away before he can add more whip marks to the collection decorating his body. The brunette throws a rock at them and it hits Kyle in the back of the head but the redhead pulls Christophe away and begs him not to continue the fight. He and Kyle vanish into the jungle and away from the mess.


	6. Sweet Relief And Bitter Agony

One dead because of the rock slide he and Butters caused while clamoring up the mountain. He and Butters watched Wendy and Cartman kill Gregory. And they heard wails of grief from Clyde shortly after Kyle disappeared into the forest. It seems that Christophe is indeed taking good care of him. It feels like there are still so many players left to kill. Kenny knows that this can't be true, but damn it sure feels like it.

They are way too spread out and too many people end up living in chance encounters. At least that's what Kenny thinks. Butters tells him what happened with Stan and Pip and how he knocked the noirette out then how Pip vanished and never returned when looking for water. Kenny tells Butters about his encounters with Eric, Stan, Kyle, Christophe, and the two mysterious people who threw coconuts. Butters can't confirm any deaths but Kenny didn't except him to be able to. He wonders how they will know that this game is over.

What if at the end there is a twist and they have to kill their partner? That will be easy for us, Kenny muses, I'll just come back to life. Kenny sets down his boyfriend onto a pile of leaves in a particularly dense bit of jungle. He stretches his limbs then looks down at Butters. "Where are y-y-you going, to get w-water?" Trust Butters to know what he's going to do before Kenny even has a plan formed.

"Yes." Kenny crouches in front of the cute blonde. "The fall is right there. I'll be back in five minutes." The doubt on Butters face tells him he's thinking of Pip vanishing in the jungle and never coming back. Except Pip didn't know where he was going and Kenny does.

He leans forward to place a kiss on Butters forehead. "K-Kenny, I l-love you." A chill goes through him but he suppresses it. Why does that sound so much like a goodbye? He gently kisses Butters lips. When he parts he tastes blood on his lips.

"I love you too Buttercup." Kenny gets up and walks away, glancing back a few times to reassure himself that Butters is indeed still there. Thank God he's still there. Butters waves as Kenny disappears from view. Kenny jogs to the river. He intends to keep his promise of only being gone for a few minutes.

* * *

Every movement is agony. It feels like his body is made of glass engulfed in flames. His skin cracks and burns. After she lit him on fire, Eric threw himself into the river. It was a little too late, though, and he is suffering because of her. Going after Wendy was the most difficult decision Eric ever made in his life.

He had half a mind to leave her but then he heard the scuffle and went to investigate. It was those home school kids the Cotswolds. The creep Rebecca seems to have run into someone with a very sharp weapon that is capable of cutting through bone, seeing as her right arm has been amputated. Mark seems to be fairing fairly well, though. Then he spotted Wendy trying to drown him and Rebecca dragging her off. Kudos to Wendy, she bit off the creep bitch's finger.

After that the fight pretty much took a turn for the worse. Eric tried to convince himself to leave the traitorous bitch but he couldn't just stand by and see the girl he loves being killed. So he stepped in, grabbed her, and ran with her. The Cotswolds were so shocked that they didn't react immediately. The severely injured teen knew that they had to get far away quickly.

So he took Wendy to the lagoon. Now on the beach Eric throws Wendy down. She looks up at him with wide scared but defiant violet eyes. "You lit me on fire." He snarls at her. Wendy flinches away, whether from his grotesque appearance or from the truth in his words.

"You came back for me." She whispers more to herself than him. "I-I thought that you were going to kill me so I..." Not once in the years that they have known each other had he ever heard her stutter. It doesn't do anything to take away the knowledge that she tried to kill him. What she thought about him, though, is disturbingly similar to how he would normally react.

He stares at her. "Do you really think I'm that selfish?" Her expression says it all. Apparently Eric Cartman made his reputation for being ruthless and selfish too well-known. He did too good a job ingraining it in the minds of his fellow students. Now that he thinks of it even Kenny seemed ready to bolt at every second when they were still together.

Eric sits down on the beach but finds that even this position requires too much energy and ends up laying flat on his back. He watches as Wendy stares out over the lagoon. "I'm sorry." Eric just grunts. He isn't entirely ready to forgive her. "Do you think the lagoon is safe?"

"Probably. The shores are pretty close and there is probably a reef or something." He answers. His last image of Wendy is her standing up and taking her clothes off. Her body is beautiful, Eric thinks. Then he slips into sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

Minutes become hours. The moon is chased by the sun. Blue sky turns orange. White clouds turn black. Humid jungle becomes cool forest. Teal eyes spot a flash of blonde hair and blue eyes and devious smile.

Kenny? Butters gets to his feet and looks down at his leg, surprised to find the skin ripping off and turning into butterflies that fly through the orange sky. He watches the flesh butterflies tear from his leg for a few minutes before hearing Kenny's laughter. It reminds him that he just saw his boyfriend running away, through the forest. As he walks through the forest he catches glimpses of Kenny and hears his hearty laughter. The next time he sees Kenny the teen wears wolf ears and a tail.

In its race to catch the moon the sun goes behind the earth and the moon comes out once more. The Kenny Wolf is teasing him, luring him farther and farther away from his castle. Butters laughs when the Wolf lets him get close enough that his furry tail tickles Butters nose. Then the wolf speeds away and hides in some bushes. "Butters." The voice echos from behind him.

Butters spins around, causing double the butterflies to fly up into the sun where they burn to crisps and slowly float back down. When he turns back towards the bushes where the Kenny Wolf is hidden he sees instead a loaf of bread. His stomach grumbles and he goes to it, picking up the steaming loaf in his hand and taking a big bite. The bread turns into mushrooms. Butters takes a bite. They taste bitter so he drops the ones in his hands and looks around for Kenny.

A flash of orange and Buttes continues on his way downhill. The butterflies are starting to come off his thigh now that there is no more skin on his shin. He comes across a mountain of pillows that look so amazing but Wolf Kenny isn't going down them so neither does Butters. The more Butters moves the more his flesh turns into butterflies that fly away. He sees two more Wolves join Kenny and finally his Wolf stops. The smallest Wolf – he resembles Tweek – throws an array of objects at him but the just bounce off Butters so Wolf Tweek stops.

Kenny starts to fight the other Wolves but his attacks have no effect. Butters feels a flash of fear. The sky turns red and on both sides of it are the sun and moon in a standoff. Butterflies turn into bats which fly away screeching into the cold dark forest. Kenny launches himself at the other Wolves over and over but is having no luck stopping them from approaching Butters. The smaller light colored Wolf stays back as the large black Wolf approaches.

The black Wolf – who Butters realizes is Craig – puts his hands on either side of Butters face. Kenny lets out an enraged howl. Butters tries to move but the feeling of long fingers trailing down to his neck keeps him rooted to the spot. Another loud, long howl. Kenny redoubles his efforts to keep the other Wolves away. Wolf Craig's fingers tighten around Butters neck.

* * *

Tweek does not want to let Craig out of his sight for anything. Not even the bathroom. But Craig insists that he can use the bathroom by himself, he will just be facing that damn tree over there, and Tweek will be fine. Since Craig isn't actually leaving the area Tweek supposes that its okay for them to turn their backs on one another, for just a minute. So Tweek turns his back and looks uphill. At first all he sees is jungle but then there's a flash of movement.

He hears someone mumbling something unintelligible. Suddenly Butters materializes from the jungle. Tweek jumps, screams, and bends down to scoop up something. He comes up with sorer ribs and a handful of dirt, leaves, and pebbles. The jittery teen throws them at Butters and the other blonde stops. Tweek is scooping up another handful of dirt when he realizes that something is wrong with the intruder.

"C-Craig!" Tweek hollers. He forgot that Craig was right there so when the noirette appears beside him Tweek lets out another scream. Craig's hand is placed gently over Tweek's mouth to silence him. "Craig, its Butters!" Tweek says needlessly around the hand.

It took one glance around to see that Butters is alone. It also took once glance at Butters to see that he is suffering big time. "Shh.." Craig removes his hand from Tweek's mouth before the blonde tries to lick it. "I can see that its Butters and it looks like he's alone." Tweek looks up at him with wide golden eyes.

Butters pupils are dilated and his eyes roll back into his skull a few times. Various cuts run like ribbons across his once smooth skin. His shin looks particularly bad, with the skin hanging off and infection creeping up his leg. Where stitches were, is now just a stiff red string hanging from Butters skin and dried blood staining all the way to his Hello Kitty boxers. Incoherent mumblings pass through Butters cracked and bleeding lips. In spite of the heat there is not a drop of sweat on the blonde's skin.

* * *

It looks like he's not only dehydrated, but is also tripping something fierce. Plus he has blood poisoning from the wound on his shin, which is so bad that Craig doubts anyone can fix it. He's probably lost too much blood to survive much longer anyways. Craig knows what he has to do, not even because of the game either. The noirette walks up to Butters, who is staring at him and seeing something else. This is a mercy killing, Craig thinks to himself.

He places his hands on Butters cheeks and the scabs there break. Fresh blood spills over his hands. Stormy eyes watch as Butters briefly loses sight then with a small shake of his head regains it. Now he looks scared, but Craig isn't sure if he even knows whats going on. Craig slides his hands down to Butters frail neck. Cuts there break open and even more blood soaks his hands.

Teal eyes stare into his stormy ones. Craig is not a weak person. He is one of the strongest ones in the school – Cartman, Token, and Christophe being the other ones – and now that strength comes into play. With one smooth motion he snaps Butters neck. Tweek lets out a yelp. The blonde goes limp in his arms, his head lolls to one side.

"Craig!" The noirette looks back and sees Tweek pointing to something in front of him. Craig looks ahead of them in the direction where Butters came from and sees tanned skin coming towards them. Kenny. He releases Butters, grabs Tweek's hand, and takes off through the jungle at a run.

* * *

Wendy wades into the cold water and sighs. Its been so long since she has actually felt cold that it makes her want to dive into the water. She knows better though, and instead makes her way deeper. Maybe if it gets deep enough to swim she will do laps around the lagoon. To her pleasant surprise the water does get deep enough to swim. Wendy doesn't go very far out since she is aware that there could still be dangers in the water.

* * *

The fatass lays on the exposed beach, skin burned badly and breathing shallow. Its amazing that he managed to carry Testaburger this far. Rebecca smirks in the darkness. She still has the snake in hand and its getting more and more angry. Rebecca holds up a hand to signal her brother to stay where he is hidden in the jungle. She creeps out onto the beach.

The bitch is swimming in the lagoon – probably a mistake – and doesn't seem to notice Rebecca. The girl stands over Eric Cartman with a wicked smile on her face. This will be his punishment for rescuing that bitch in the water who tried to kill her brother and bit off her finger. And of course it will be one less person who is out to kill herself and Mark. Cartman doesn't wake up when Rebecca stands over him. He doesn't even wake up when the angry snake sinks its fangs into a fleshy arm.

* * *

Mark watches while his sister kills Eric Cartman. It goes flawlessly. His eyes scan the dark water and he sees Wendy's dark hair and pale face above the water. She goes under for a brief moment and then comes up sputtering. Mark narrows his eyes as he watches her struggle with something unseen to him. Then she's swimming towards the shore as fast as she can.

"Rebecca." Mark hisses as he steps out from the cover of the jungle. His sister looks up then follows his line of sight to Wendy. "I don't think she sees us." Together they watch Wendy swim to shore. She drags herself to the shallows and stands up.

She's missing some of her left side and her intestines are spilling out into the water. The intestines are suddenly yanked on and Mark sees a fin rise above the water. "Sharks." With Wendy's blood scent in the water there are bound to be more sharks coming in. Wendy screams and falls back into the water. Mark can't see the blood in the water but he knows its there.

"Come on, Rebecca. We should go back into the jungle and find something to eat." Mark puts a hand on his sister's shoulder. Her eyes are glued to the spot where Wendy is struggling frantically to get away. The sharks drag her under. "I wonder what type of shark it is that's eating her."

"Most likely a tiger or bull shark." Rebecca answers. Mark eyes the snake slithering off Eric's fat. He squeezes his sisters shoulder and she stands up. "I am very hungry." They leave the beach and head for the waterfall.

* * *

Christophe is pacing restlessly. Kyle sits and watches him warily. He doesn't know what to think of Christophe's killing style. On one hand, he knows that its necessary to kill these people. On the other, he knows that it would be easy to give them relatively quick deaths. Bebe and Token were brutally killed, Bebe more so than Token.

The brunette looks at Kyle and stops pacing. He kneels in front of him and takes Kyle's face in his hands. "Zell me what eez bothering you, mon amor." Kyle tries to look away but finds that Christophe is much stronger than he seems and is holding him in place. "Eet eez my methods of keelling, eezn't eet?" That's exactly what it is.

Kyle nods. He's getting lost in those desaturated green eyes. The redhead gives himself a mental shake and wonders whats up with this sudden...attraction. I'm falling for a murderer, Kyle thinks then laughs at himself for it. "You didn't have to hurt them so bad. It should have been quick."

"Should means very leettle, Kyle." Christophe releases him and stands up. "Are you 'ungry?" Kyle nods eagerly. They start off in the opposite direction of where they left Clyde and Token. Christophe still has his spear and knife and hands the spear to Kyle.

Kyle holds the crude wooden weapon with both hands. It feels large and awkward in his hands. They stalk through the jungle until they stumble upon a thicket with a sleeping boar and her litter of squealing little piglets. Without hesitation Christophe slits the mother's throat. Then he proceeds to kill the babies one by one. "Well, we will eat good zonight."

Christophe holds up his lighter with a grin. Kyle is feeling a tiny bit squeamish and uneasy about killing the babies – wouldn't the mother have been enough? - but he manages a small smile. He helps to gather firewood and watches Christophe light the fire. Kyle sits down on a rock while the brunette skins the animals. His mouth starts watering when they start cooking and his stomach rumbles. When he takes his first bite of wild boar he's surprised by how gamy it is.

* * *

By dawn Pip is feeling more than a little down. He hurts all over the place and is alone. Pip sighs when he happens upon a small stream. Its probably more mud than water but at the moment the dehydrated British teen doesn't care. The blonde takes a drink of the slimy water. A wail of grief echos through the forest and a chill goes down Pip's spine.

* * *

There is no reason left to live. Clyde didn't think the death of his lover would have such an impact on him. That's not to say he didn't love Token with all his heart, he just didn't know what its like when that person who is your entire world is torn from it. He removes the plain silver ring from Token's finger and puts it on his. It was a promise ring and Clyde wants something to remind him of the one he loved. Loves.

* * *

Leaving Clyde alive has been bothering Christophe for several hours. He should have killed the chubby teen after he killed Token, but Kyle dragged him away. Not literally, but figuratively using some sort of mind control or something...Now Clyde has had time to get past the shock and get into the rage. For all Christophe knows the bull-like teen is already hunting them. This does not sit well with him.

He glances at Kyle, sleeping so soundly, and sighs. When he wakes up Christophe will take him back to Token and Clyde's camp. Then they will kill Clyde before he kills them. His body tells him to sleep but his mind is on hyper-alert. He's so tense and paranoid that he can't even bring himself to lay down beside the redhead. In his mind he goes over who he knows for sure is dead: Red, Bebe, Bridon, Token.

Only four that he knows for sure. There are others – there must be – and he bets he knows the other ones who are dead. Butters, Pip, Stan. He hasn't run into the Cotswolds, Tucker and Tweak, or Pip and Butters so for all he knows they have been picked off or are methodically picking off everyone else. Could Gregory possibly be dead? That seems too much to hope for but he finds himself hoping anyways. "Whats wrong, Tophe?"

A chill goes through him but Christophe shows no sign of it. He glances back at Kyle and sees bright green eyes staring up at him. "I do nut know 'ow many of us are dead. Only four I know for sure." Some emotion crosses Kyle's face but Christophe can't name it. "'Ow are you doing?"

Kyle shrugs and Christophe can see the pain in his eyes. "Will you sleep with me?" The redhead murmurs. Christophe wonders why on Earth Kyle would want him to sleep with him, but just gets up and walks over to him. He lay down beside Kyle, not quite touching him. Kyle rests his head on Christophe's chest and even though the brunette feels trapped he doesn't make the redhead move.


	7. Six Left

Kenny kneels by the waterfall and drinks his fill. He needs to find a way to get some back to Butters. A smile graces his lips. His amazing little Butters is really struggling to hang on. Kenny needs to win this sick, disgusting game so that he can get Butters to a hospital. Hopefully they can fix him so that he still has use of his leg.

Even if they can't save Butters leg, all Kenny asks for is the little blonde's life. If Butters dies then Kenny has no reason to go on living. As it is, the blonde is glad that he got to tell Butters that Kenny loves him. Kenny sits back on his heels and sighs. If Butters dies, Kenny does have a plan to join him. Permanently.

He's still kneeling by the water when he feels something sharp prick his butt. Before Kenny can react his face is pushed down into the the cool water. Kenny inhales and immediately regrets it. His throat and lungs burn. Kenny closes his eyes. He's getting tired.

Why can't he move? Is it poison? Someone is on top of him and his entire body is in the river. He can feel the current tugging at his hair and boxers. Suddenly he can breathe. It doesn't last long and he's pushed under again too soon.

Kenny lashes out at his assailant. His knuckles touch skin but it seems to do no good. I can't die like this! He can't die at all! Not yet. And then the weight is gone.

* * *

Tweek saw Rebecca straddle Kenny after shoving his head – followed by his entire body – into the water. He half hoped that they would float away down the waterfall and die, but there seems to be no such luck there. The blonde doesn't know what she used to keep Kenny so immobile but he knows that he doesn't want to be her next target. He stands for a half a second, wondering what to do, and then he's charging at Rebecca. In his hand is a knife.

Tweek plunges the knife into Rebecca's shoulder. When she whips around, snarling like a wounded beast, Tweek sees that she's missing some of her arm and the fingers from her other hand and one of her eyes is red and cloudy. How did she manage to subdue Kenny? Rebecca is a wild animal and she fights him with all of her strength. They topple into the water, Tweek on bottom. He feels her tugging at his hair and then sharp pain as she rips out a chunk.

The one thing that saves him is the rough nights with Craig. If he wasn't so used to fighting with Craig before sex – and sometimes during – then the blonde would probably have suffered the same fate as Kenny. Tweek kicks her off him, further into the middle of the river. Rebecca screeches as she struggles against the current. Tweek scrambles back, trying not to get caught in it himself. By the time he reaches the shallows, Rebecca has gone over the edge and has taken Tweek's knife with him.

The blonde looks over to where Kenny is lying on the bank seemingly unconscious. A sharp looking plant-like needle is sticking out of his butt-cheek. Holy shit that crazy bitch shot a poison dart at him! Tweek looks around for the girl's partner but doesn't see him. Speaking of which, where is Craig? Pain fills him and the miserable blonde sinks to the ground.

Kenny is knocked out and there's no way he can know that Craig killed Butters. That had been terrifying; seeing Butters stumbling towards them. His ribs hurt a lot and look odd beneath his skin. Tweek sits there beside the unconscious blonde. They had thought that Kenny had stumbled upon Butters shortly after Craig killed him, but Tweek suspects they were wrong. However, the blonde will probably wish he was dead when he finds out.

* * *

Craig stalks through the jungle as quietly as possible. With the tropical birds squawking all around its not too terribly difficult. There are two people he has to kill before they kill him and Tweek. His heart gives a painful squeeze at the thought of Tweek dead. The only problem with leaving Tweek alone is that Craig can't protect him. While he's off hunting someone could sneak up on Tweek and kill him.

There's a whole island here and it will take a lot of luck to run into Mark and Rebecca. Since he hasn't found Christophe and Gregory, Craig assumes that they are still alive. And if they are then Craig will deal with them last, if his luck is good that is. After killing Butters, Craig and Tweek hightailed it out of there, in a wide circle and up to the falls. Earlier Craig heard something and gave Tweek a knife, sending him running up the hill. While Tweek ran away, Craig made as much noise as possible.

When he was sure that his lover was out of the immediate danger zone, Craig suddenly got quiet. Now he's hunting. The noirette comes across his and Tweek's footprints. And another set. Adrenaline spikes his blood and sets his heart at a fast tempo. Storm cloud eyes scan the immediate area for some place to hide in wait.

Only trees. Good enough. Craig shifts the backpack on his shoulders and starts to climb one of the vine-twisted trees. He perches on the lowest branch and watches the ground silently. All he has is one knife since he gave the other to Tweek. After an infinite amount of tense minutes passes a brunette comes from around a bend.

His face is bloody and his nose crooked. He looks beaten down, worried, and somewhat relieved all at the same time. Whats left of the brunette's clothes are torn. Mark is trembling when he looks around. It looks like he wants to call for someone and Craig realizes that he must be alone too. Where is his sister?

Fear for Tweek takes his breath away. Just as well because there is Mark within pouncing distance. Brandishing his knife, Craig shifts to get into a better position to leap. A second later he does. They go down snarling as Craig stabs the brunette in the shoulder. Mark seems to be a little dazed but still throws a few punches that connect with Craig's shoulder.

Craig scrapes his knee against a sharp rock and winces before Mark is suddenly pushing him off. Instead of fighting like Craig expected, the brunette starts running. For a moment Craig just stands there watching Mark scramble up a tree. Then pain explodes in his calf. The noirette nearly falls over, but manages to hold his balance. A short brown pig with tusks burrowed in his calf is standing there.

With an enraged growl Craig plunges his blade into the pig's eye. It screams and Craig pushes the blade deeper. He seems to be missing the brain but Craig doesn't care at the point and yanks out the knife. Like Mark did earlier, Craig hightails it to the nearest tree and climbs. Below the boar keeps screaming and shaking its head and walking in circles. If not for the pain in his calf, Craig might find it funny when it finally runs into a tree and sinks to its belly.

From where he is, Craig can see Mark staring down at the boar with wide eyes. Apparently he doesn't like them any more than Craig does. They are going to have to wait this out. After taking off the parachute and setting it down beside him, Craig takes off his shirt. He rips the lower half off and ties it around his shin before putting the remainder of the shirt back on.

When he and Tweek are out sailing in open ocean, Craig doesn't want to get sunburned too badly. Through the trees he and Mark glare at each other. That asshole will die. The boar doesn't seem to be dying any time soon so Craig leans against the tree. To make matters worse, the creature's cries have brought other boars to the clearing. Craig feels his eyes slipping closed.

* * *

Brown eyes glare into matching brown eyes. Two big threats - Eric and Wendy - are gone. Bridon and Red are also gone. Mark thinks that they can let their guard down a little but Rebecca is furious that he would be so stupid as to assume that just because they know four are dead, doesn't mean that others are as well. At the base of the waterfall Rebecca stops walking.

She turns to her brother and puts a bloody hand up to stop him. "We're splitting up." She says in a tone that leaves no room for argument. Her phantom hand itches but she doesn't reach to scratch air. "I'll go up there," A finger gets pointed up the steep cliff.

"You stay in the general area." Mark opens his mouth to protest but Rebecca fixes him with one of her hard icy glares. She knows that he is just trying to look out for her, but Rebecca is tired of it. Without waiting for a response Rebecca faces the cliff. She feels her brother's brown eyes on her as she finds a suitable path upwards. Her own brown eyes find footprints and she smiles.

Someone has been up there several times. This must be a heavily populated area then. "I'll be back." Rebecca starts up the side of the cliff. Its more difficult than she thought with her missing arm and fingers so she kicks off her shoes and going up is easier. When she gets to the top Rebecca is met by a curious sight.

The McCormick boy is kneeling on the bank drinking. Rebecca reaches into her dress and pulls out a small pouch. Inside is poison and a thin wooden needle. Carefully she dips the end of a needle into the poison and when its thoroughly covered walks over to the blonde boy. He's oblivious to her presence until she stabs him in the butt with it. Rebecca puts all her weight on Kenny and forces him to stay under.

Then she lifts his head above the water by his blonde locks. Kenny gasps for air, his eyes still closed. She shoves him back under. This process is repeated. Once he lashes out, catching her just under the eye with his knuckles. Rebecca doesn't even flinch.

All of a sudden there is a sharp pain in her shoulder. She whips around to see another blonde, this one fearful and shaking like a leaf. An animal snarl rises up in her throat and she lunges for the brat who dared to interfere with her hunting. They land on shore, him on bottom. Then he's kicking her off with surprising strength. As the air whooshes out of her lungs, Rebecca grabs onto his shirt.

They trip over Kenny and land further into the river. The current tugs on her clothes, threatening to drag her over the fall. This, she knows, will kill her. She pulls out a chunk of his light blonde hair. In return the boy kicks her again. She goes flying into the middle.

Rebecca screeches as the current pulls her towards the edge. She tries to dig her bare feet into the bottom but can just barely reach it. Her big toe gets caught on something and she feels it break. Another screech as the rocks free her and the current picks up speed. From the corner of her eye she sees the brat scrambling out of the water. Then there's only white water and a feeling like flying.

* * *

After his sister gets to the top, Mark takes off. He feels elated with his new found, if not brief, freedom. Who knows when his younger sister will be back? Who cares? Mark looks around the area and spots something that looks suspiciously human. Coming closer Mark sees that its the Yardale kid, Gregory.

He's lying half in and half out of the water. Most of the flesh on his head is gone, eaten by fish that still swim around it. The smell of rot is strong and makes Mark gag. There is evidence of other contestants having come to pillage from the body. A trail of ants leads into one pant leg. Dead, obviously.

If this is as popular a place as Mark reasons it to be, then there are probably others nearby. Going up stream a bit, the brunette crosses the river. On this side if a field with knee-high grass. Scanning it he sees blonde hair. Another dead one?

Only one way to find out. Not ten steps and the stink of death hits him. Its stronger than with Gregory and makes Mark throw up a little in his mouth. His throat burns with the vile taste but he continues on, holding his sleeve to his nose. The girl with blonde curly hair is kneeling.

Her head his thrown back in an eyeless expression of horror. Mark hardly recognizes her as Bebe. Bebe's chest is cut wide open, her ribs broken and pulled back. Inside of her a mouse has made its nest among chewed on organs. The few organs that remain in her body, anyway. The rest are in front of her being eaten by a number of insects.

The mouse looks up at him with dark beady eyes that seem to say they will see him soon. Who could have done such a thing to her? Gregory? Cartman? Christophe? Quickly Mark backs away.

He goes to cross the river but throws up on shore first. It burns and he washes his mouth out with water. On the other side of the river, Mark avoids Gregory's body. He walks along the cliff side and discovers another corpse. This one he recognizes instantly as Bridon, pinned beneath large rocks. Looks like a rock slide killed him.

Carefully Mark picks his way around the rocks until he makes it to the jungle on the other side. There is evidence of life everywhere but so far he hasn't run into anyone alive. Could he and his sister really be the only ones alive? In a short ten minutes he's discovered three more dead. Well, with Bridon he merely confirmed a suspicion. A twig breaks and Mark tenses.

Slowly the brunette looks around. At first he doesn't see anything. Then he spots movement. Slinking along in the jungle is Craig Tucker. He has a feline disposition, looking at home in the jungle. Mark starts after him, trying to be quiet, with full intentions of killing him.

* * *

Kyle doesn't feel right going after Clyde. Its what they were sent here to do but it still feels wrong. Christophe told him it would be putting Clyde out of his misery, but Kyle still doesn't agree. He's spent the last half hour begging Christophe not to do it. What if something goes wrong? What if Clyde isn't even there?

Of course Christophe ignores him. Kyle has no choice but to follow the murderer. A murderer the redhead is starting to feel attracted to. Christophe lets them stop for lunch around noon and while Kyle is cooking the rest of the boar meat, the brunette fashions a spear. "Why are you a mercenary, Christophe?" Kyle asks as he hands over a piece of meat to the brunette.

"Because eet ezz safer." Kyle just gives the brunette a confused look. He doesn't think its safer at all. "Kyle, I am a Frenchman een America. God killed ze only family I loved and zen 'ad ze nerve zo bring me back zo life and drag me from 'Ell." Christophe chews and swallows before continuing.

"I 'ave been an orphan and 'ad zerrible zings 'appen zo me. So I fight for my own side." A sly smile appears on his scarred tan face. "Viva La Resistance." Kyle remembers saying that before, and kind of understanding what it meant, so he keeps quiet. Not everyone who has had horrible things happen to them becomes a mercenary.

Kyle tell him this. "Kyle, mon amor, 'ou do nut pay much attention zo zings do 'ou?" Christophe gets up and points the sharp end of his spear at the redhead. Kyle's heart picks up and a small voice in his head says 'I knew you couldn't trust him!'. "Everyone wants zo live. Everyone picks ze side zey zink is going zo win."

The spear is pointed away and the redhead lets out a breath. They pack up their pathetic things and go to find Clyde. Though Kyle is lost, Christophe knows where he's going and they get to the camp much sooner than Kyle likes. All around them are broken things. So much damage has been done and it gives Kyle goosebumps. Clyde is angry.

A hand on his arm makes Kyle jump. He meets Christophe's desaturated green eyes and follows them to just ahead of them. There is one of the Cotswolds, Mark, lying with his head smashed open like a watermelon. A huge bloody boulder is lying nearby. Kyle puts a hand to his mouth to hide his horror. Only Clyde could have done that.

Christophe points a finger up into a tree and when he looks up Kyle expects another horror. Thankfully there is none. Only branches and leaves. Looking confused at Christophe, Kyle gets it only when the brunette jerks his head. He sets about climbing the tree, increasing his pace when he hears monstrous footsteps coming towards them. Just as Kyle is safe hidden in the branches, Clyde comes storming up.

The monster stops, staring at Christophe. Kyle sees Clyde look at the smashed body between them then back at Christophe. To give him credit, Kyle's partner doesn't look even the slightest bit worried. Then he growls in a low voice. "Why won't you die?" Christophe slowly readies himself.

"Come kill me again." Kyle doesn't understand the dialogue. Christophe is alive, he hasn't died since they were eight. Clyde roars and it shakes Kyle to the marrow of his bones. Then he's charging. Christophe throws the spear.

Its sharp tip sticks out through Clyde's muscular back. The bull of a teen stops in his tracks, takes a step back, and shakes his head. Then he sinks to his knees beside Mark's body. Blood pours from the wound like water down the waterfall. In a second Clyde Donovan is out of his misery. Kyle stays in the tree as Christophe retrieves the spear from the dead brunette's body.

It must have been a clean shot through the heart. "Come on, Kyle." The Jew follows Christophe's orders. Red, Bebe, Bridon, Token, and now Clyde. Who is left alive? They go back to their camp from the previous night and eat the rest of their meat.

* * *

"K-Kenny?" Pip struggles to break free of his bonds. Its useless. The blonde has a crazy look in his blue eyes. "Damien help me!" The young British boy screams.

* * *

Clyde clings to Token's corpse. He rocks back and forth. Dried tears stain his cheeks. Someone stumbles upon his camp, causing the brunette to look up. His bloodshot eyes narrow. This isn't just anyone; its Christophe.

That asshole who killed his boyfriend! The man he was destined to be with forever! Clyde lets go of his lover's lifeless body. He gets up and gives chase. They don't get very far before Christophe trips. How unlike the mercenary.

Clyde takes advantage of the blunder. He picks up a large boulder. Christophe flips onto his back to face him. His eyes are wide with fear. Clyde screams at him as he drops the boulder onto Christophe's head. The fallen brunette's head crushes open like an egg and Clyde doesn't feel any better.

* * *

Christophe stands over Kyle and feels a wave of heat crash over him. The Jew is asleep. Its a restless sleep plagued by nightmares. He wants to make Kyle his. The mercenary pushes down the urge. From somewhere in the jungle comes a howl of pain.


	8. Suicide Or Murder

Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

Butters is dead. Kenny's sweet angelic Buttercup is dead. He takes a deep breath. Why is Butters dead? Someone killed him. Did Kenny really expect Butters to live much longer anyways?

No. He died without much more pain right? Right. Whoever snapped his neck was strong and didn't fuck it up. Token, Clyde, Eric, Christophe, Gregory, Stan, Craig. Any one of them is strong enough to have snapped his beautiful boyfriend's neck.

So who was it? Does it matter? Not really. He's dead. Kenny sighs. He wants to die too.

How can an immortal die? Nervous whistling reaches his ears. Kenny looks up from the leaf-covered floor to see a blonde boy walking through the jungle. He looks as out of place here as he does back in school. As Pip walks by Kenny remembers a conversation from his childhood. Only an immortal can kill an immortal.

* * *

When Craig meets Tweek by the waterfall, the noirette wraps in a bear hug. The blonde cries out then quickly covers his mouth with his hands. "Sorry, babe." Craig plants kisses on his forehead. "What happened?" The noir asks between said kisses.

"R-Rebecca was drowning Kenny and – gah! - we fought and I killed her. I-I killed her, Craig!" Craig looks at his boyfriend thoughtfully. Now that he's said it, its really sinking in that Tweek has in fact killed someone. Generally not an unusual thing in South Park but Tweek himself has never committed such a crime. He feels both light and heavy and wonders how Craig feels.

"Are you okay?" The blonde nods. Craig kisses him again. "If...I'm here for you." Craig takes Tweek's hand and leads him away. They go in direction opposite the waterfall.

Tweek looks back at the still body of Kenny. He isn't sure if the other blonde is dead or not. Actually, Tweek has no idea who is dead and who is alive. With the exception of a few, that is. "Did you – nngh! - run into anyone?" He asks Craig.

Craig nods. "Yeah. I ran into Mark." Tweek nods but his expression is one of concern. Its only as he studies his boyfriend that Tweek realizes Craig is limping, and quite heavily. He can't stifle the gasp.

Craig gives him a confused look. Tweek's golden eyes are on Craig's bleeding leg. How did he even get up here losing all that blood? "You're going to bleed out!" Tweek exclaims, noticing blood seeping through torn t-shirt. Craig opens his mouth to protest but Tweek is already dashing – as fast as his broken ribs will let him – back to Kenny.

He reaches for his knife but remembers its lodged in Rebecca's shoulder. Funny that he and Craig would run into siblings. Instead of mourning the loss of his knife, Tweek takes some of the boxer material between his teeth and tears hard. After all, why use their clothes when there are others? Returning to Craig, Tweek kneels and ties it as securely as he can around the noir's shin. "Is McCormick dead?"

"I think so. Gah! Rebecca poisoned and drowned him." Tweek answers. The humidity isn't as bad up here; instead its a drier heat. The two stop frequently for long drinks.

"Craig?" Tweek asks after walking in silence for a while. Flies buzz around his head and he's given up trying to shoo them away. Thankfully – or unfortunately depending on how you look at it – they haven't run into anyone. Craig gives a noise of acknowledgment. "Are we – ack! - going to die on this i-island?"

Craig looks him dead in the eye. Tweek feels himself drowning in the gorgeous cool gray pools that are Craig's eyes. Its a nice refreshment from this heat. "Not if I can help it, Tweekers." Fingers lace as they continue to the other side of the mountain. The blonde is so glad his boyfriend is here, as his partner.

* * *

If Craig's guess is correct, no one has been on the back of the island. It stands to reason that everyone will have stayed on their own damn side where they were dropped off. Depending on how long it takes to get there and how long it takes to build a raft – one that won't sink or tip over – they may need to explore more. The noir guesses it takes at least two days to get from one side of the island to the other. If he's honest, Craig hasn't been keeping track of how many days they have been here. It just doesn't seem necessary.

He doesn't know how long the flight from the mainland – or wherever they came from – took. There is no visible land in his line of sight. No ships have gone by or planes flying overhead as far as the noir can tell. If this is a reality TV show – albeit a sick one – then shouldn't there be cameras? A crew?

Something should be on the island with them. Why this location anyways? The foliage is too thick to get good shots with a camera. There are too many ways to accidentally die as well and accidents can't be good for ratings. People want to see teenagers killing each other not dying of starvation or infection or being eaten by something. It just doesn't make any sense.

Craig would never say this out loud to Tweek, but he doubts his ability to build a raft. Sure, Craig has taken shop classes throughout school but that was with good, solid wood and real tools. This is in the middle of a fucking jungle in the middle of the fucking ocean without a trace of anything modern. For Christ's sake he has to piss on the ground. Thankfully having a dick makes that a lot easier than, say, having a vagina. Its the only reason that he sympathizes with the girls who were dropped out of the sky with them.

Toilet paper? Not happening with these foreign plants. With his luck he would pick something toxic to the touch or something like poison ivy. It just isn't worth the risk to have such important parts exposed to God knows what. Lost in these thoughts, Craig jumps when Tweek screams. "Pip!"

His boyfriend stoops to the ground and when he rightens is holding a shell. Its got spines and looks sharp. How the fuck old is this fucking island anyway? Pip looks surprised to see them. He opens his mouth – probably to greet them – and closes it again. Tweek is holding the shell staring at Pip and the British blonde is staring back with wide fearful eyes.

Before Tweek can lose his nerve – or Craig can get his hands around that slender neck of Pip's – the Brit takes off running. Craig has honestly never seen the little faggot run so fast; especially since he's limping. Tweek turns to Craig. "Should we g-g-go after him?" His expression is torn. Craig shakes his head.

"Its not worth it." As an afterthought he adds, "He had the same cuts as Butters did." Tweek peers through the jungle but by now Pip is out of sight. "We need to get off this island; that's the important thing." Tweek doesn't argue and trustingly follows Craig into the unknown.

* * *

"Are you limping?" Christophe's voice startles Kyle. The ginger looks down at his foot. It hurts but not as much as his broken ribs do. The Jew tries to shrug but the movement causes sharp pain to explode throughout his torso. This is stupid.

Kyle stops walking. "Christophe, where are we going?" His voice is tired and a little annoyed. It mimics how he feels. Kyle wants to rest. He wants to get off this fucking island.

Never has he longed for home more than he has this past week or however long they have been here. "We are 'unting." As if there was any doubt in what they were doing. Kyle wonders if its occurred to Christophe that they can wait for the others to come to them. The redhead lets out a tired and somewhat dramatic sigh.

"Christophe, why are hunting them? I'm hurt, you're hurt. I bet everyone else is hurt. Lets rest for a while." Kyle sinks to his butt, perching on an exposed root. Now that he's down, the redhead doesn't want to get back up.

This is stupid. The scarred brunette stares down at him. "Fine, zey will come zo us zen." Christophe seems uncomfortable with the decision. He gets down in Kyle's face, close enough to kiss if the redhead leaned forward. "I am nut going zo lose you."

* * *

When Pip ran into Kenny McCormick he knew something bad was going to happen. He knew that he was going to die. Now, tied to the ground with vines and boulders crushing his hands and feet, he knows that this will not be a slow or painless death. Kenny is muttering something in a tongue that Pip has only heard one other person utter. He draws two circles around Pip, writes words in the same strange language he's muttering. The attractive blonde has a psychotic look in his ocean blue eyes.

He has given up struggling. Memories of a brief friendship enter his head. Will it help him now? His wide brown eyes watch Kenny obtain bone and grind it to dust, jack himself off, and finally cut open his palm. Bone, cum, and blood are the main ingredients needed in the demon summoning ceremony. That last ingredient is fire.

As Pip burns alive he screams. Its agony, being burnt like this. Pure and utter agony. Unlike when Damien blew him up, this is not instantaneous. Its a slow burning. Red smoke rises from the circle.

He sees the dark image of Damien appear, in all of his Antichrist glory. His demonic wings stretch out; twisted horns that protrude from his skull drip with blood. "Damien help me!" Pip screams. Glowing red eyes look down on the burning Pip. Pip mutely pleads for relief.

Like when they were children all it takes is a flick of his hand for Damien to cause Pip's heart to catch fire and explode in his chest. The British youth dies instantly. Pip gets cold all of a sudden and sees his body from an outside perspective. He looks at Damien, who is looking back at him. A fang-filled smirk graces the Antichrist's face. I'm dead again, Pip thinks to himself.

This fact doesn't bother him as much as it may to others. Damien turns to the McCormick boy. His face turns ugly cruel. "Come on little pussy Antichrist, and punish me for hurting your mate." Mate? "Oops, I guess I let that fucking cat out of the goddamn bag."

Damien's fury was tangible. His right arm morphs into a pointed weapon, barbed and dripping with violet liquid. The bio weapon is driven right into Kenny's chest. Blood oozes out of the massive wound. When he removes Damien arm from the wound, he takes Kenny's heart with him. As Kenny dies, Pip swears that his expression is one of peace.

Damien's arm morphs back into its normal shape, albeit the long claws. The heart crumbles to ash with the rest of Kenny's body. Pip stares down at him, wide-eyed. "He isn't coming back." Then the antichrist fixes Pip with a look that makes his heart flutter. "Come home with me, Pip?"

The British blonde doesn't know how he feels about going to Hell, especially with Damien. But he would rather go to Hell with this handsome boy who has claimed his soul twice than go to Heaven alone. Damien holds out his hand for Pip to take. With a smile Pip accepts it. "I am so happy you found me. I missed you, Damien."

* * *

Christophe paces the camp he and Kyle have made in the middle of the jungle. They were close enough to hear Pip screaming for help from Damien. So the Antichrist is – or was – here. It makes no difference to him. What he is curious about is whether or not there were any survivors after Damien's arrival. Kyle is asleep.

Maybe he should let the prey come to them. It would probably be better for Kyle. The Jew probably needs to rest to heal. After all, his safety and well-being are important to Christophe. After the screaming from Pip, Christophe waits two hours before journeying to where the screams came from. Its a ten minute hike through the jungle and the brunette is careful to make markers back to Kyle.

Arriving at the scene Christophe is met by the strong scent of burned flesh. There is only one corpse. However, there is a body-sized pile of ash not too far away. This must be McCormick. Holy shit Damien really did a number on him. Christophe wants to never get on Damien's bad side.

He turns to Pip. Or, whats left of Pip. The Brit's face is twisted in a grotesque mask of horror, flesh half melted from the bone. His body is charred and there is an odd shape protruding from his chest. There are bounders on his hands and knees, the remains of vines leading to ash around his wrists. The circle in the ground is a Satanic one.

So Kenny killed Pip to invoke Damien's wrath. And Damien killed Kenny. Christophe has a feeling that Kenny won't be coming back. With a sigh he gets up. What will Kyle think about one of his best friends being gone? Hopefully he will see it as Christophe does; a blessing, one less person to hunt.


End file.
